Seperation
by CupcakesREvil
Summary: An accident with a time machine sends Jack into the world of One Piece. He will meet many people along the way while trying to find a way back home. Many surprises await him. As for his first destination... a bath? Warning: Rated T for certain subjects that include cursing, sexual referances, Chack, Mpreg, and bursts of hilarity.
1. Prologue

_It was a moonless night. In the middle of a vast forest, a large mansion is secluded in the foliage. A peaceful atmosphere surrounds it, deceiving any onlookers what was going on inside, only hinting with flashes of bright green light._

_Inside its basement was total chaos, for a destructive battle taking place between a Heylin warlord, a bean, a red-headed witch, and four Xiaolin warriors. Magic, elements, and practiced techniques flew about, destroying more and more of the place around them. A cowering, self-proclaimed genius, albino is behind an advanced machine, one that seemed impossible to build, being caught in the crossfire of the magical battle currently taking place._

_ The lizard-turned-Heylin seemed to be protecting the boy, blocking any stray attacks that near. A green fireball passes his defenses, and lands disturbingly close to the albino, who lets out a girlish scream and jumps back onto the machines control panel, turning the odd contraption on. Suddenly, a portal opens inside its arch, being a mystical mix of white, gray, and light blue._

_'Shit!' the albino curses, seeing what he did. Another attack is launched carelessly at the panel, this time a torrent of water, and collides harshly into it, leaving the machinery crackling strangely. The fighters paused, intrigued on what would happen, and ceased fire. The portal then turned darker and eerie looking, while slowly starting to cause slight wind currants, pulling on the people around it._

_'Omi! What did you do?' shouted Kimiko, the lone female of the Xiaolin group. A bald, round-headed boy with golden skin, now known as Omi, replied 'I do not know, I was not giving money of attention to some of my attacks.' 'I think you mean not paying attention.' corrected the bazillion monk, known as Raimundo. 'That too' Omi chided._

_'Well I be a cactus in the middle of a snowstorm, but does it look like that thing is 'xpanding?' asked the burly, cowboy monk, Clay. Indeed the portal was growing, and unstably at that. Electricity shot around it, making it too dangerous to touch, much less go near it._

_This seemed to make the albino teen panic, for there were strings of curses flowing out of his mouth, saying something about 'tearing the worlds existence'. He started to back away from the growing mass of dread. Noticing this, the Heylin warlord turned back to his human form, showing long, dark hair and toned skin, and headed towards the youth._

_A huge bolt shot at him, only to be avoided easily. But before he reached the albino, a 'green mass of death' shot forward and struck his back. Only loosing balance briefly was all the attack did, but not without bringing a glare directing to the attacker._

_'Not running away are we Chase?' said Wuya, the Heylin witch that fired the shot. 'Of coarse not just fetching what is mine out of harms way.' Chase replied. 'So you're fetching your little bi-' started Hannibal, the bean, but was cut off by Chase, who, immediately started strangling him._

_'I warn you that if you insult my mate again, I will make you regret it.' Chase warned, giving a look that would kill, before dropping the bean carelessly to the floor. The said 'mate' blushed deeply at this, only to let out a startled squeak right after as he started to be sucked into the portal by the strengthening winds._

_Before anyone could move, the albino teen was pulled into the portal. 'Chase!' he screamed, reaching out for the immortal, before disappearing into oblivion._

_'Jack!'_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!**

**This is my second upload and that I hope that you will enjoy. Do not worry; I will not make you suffocate with laughter (much…). Please comment at the end; I need to know how I'm doing. Also, just for you to know, everything from ****_One Piece_**** and ****_Xiaolin Showdown_**** are not mine. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Find A Way**

_'I'm falling…'_

Jack sees clouds rush by him. Looking up (or down due to his currant position) a forest was coming into view, seeming to rush at him. He pales, even more than usual, and lets out his most girlish scream yet. '_Fuck!_' he thinks, _'I've only been here for only a few seconds and already I'm about to die! How do I get myself into these situations?!'_

Just before he blacks out from the lack of oxygen, Jack sees a furry mass below him. Before it is was what looked to be a yellow, red, and blue figure, standing next to a cave of some sort in a stone wall. He then bounces off a startled, giant boar. A loud squeal came from the boar, but apparently could only be heard by the child sized figure. The albino is then knocked out of sight into a bush before he was seen. Jack, though, was unaware of this, for he already passed out.

**An Hour Earlier…**

Luffy had been soaring for three days and was STARVING! He curses Kuma for everything that had happened. The separation of his crew, the hunger, hurting his friends, the HUNGER, …I already said that didn't I? Anyways, he was mad at Kuma. He already blasted through several mountains and showed NO signs of stopping.

Now he's asleep trying to pass the time, dreaming of a land of food with his friends. He keeps flying, and flying,….and still flying,…..WHEN IS HE GONNA' LAND?! Oh! Finally, there's the frickin' island! He then crashes into the ground, the impact jolting him awake. (Good, because it would be boring watching him sleep) He lays there in the crater he made-which, by the way, was Huge!-gets up, sighs, and says "I'm alive…"

He pauses, not noticing the giant boar stalking behind him, and continues "I don't think me being rubber is why I'm still alive…" Luffy then stands up. "But what's this bear-paw looking thing?" he says while patting off dust from his pants. "I just hope the others were saved the same way…"

…..Man, he seriously is clueless about the boar behind him. I mean, just LOOK, it's sniffing him and he doesn't know damn about it! It's even starting to drool! "Anyway, I gotta get back!" Turn AROUND dude, the boar's right there! Then the boar took a huge chomp, only finding that his 'prey' had moved out of the way.

"Where is this…" he said looking around, the boar tried to get him again, finding that the lucky bastard had once again moved to look around, "… and which way is Sabaody Archipelego?" He then sits down while the boar yet again chomped where he was, only breaking his teeth (ouch) at the bite. "Oh, yeah!" Luffy exclaimed, reaching for a blank card, "I have my Vivre Card! Good thing we all got one!"

He beams at the card saying, "Alright, I gotta go back! I gotta get back there! I'm sure I'll see everyone again." The card starts to move, seemingly moving on its own. He faces the direction it went, looking confident. "That way!" Luffy then gives a loud battle cry (or just shouting boldly, I don't know) and starts running, with the boar chasing him madly.

…I feel bad for that boar. Anyways, on and on Luffy was running, panting as he made his way through the forest. Meanwhile, he remembers the last moments of his crew.

**_*Flashback*_**

_His remaining crew, who consisted of only a few, gapped at him eyes wide with shock and fear. Luffy starts to shout, 'Everyone, focus on escaping! As we are now, we can't beat these guys! Just Get out of here! You can think things over __**after**__ you're safe! Goooo!'_

Luffy continues to run; memories flood his mind as he does. His crew was picked off one by one, disappearing into thin air.

**_*Flashback*_**

**_First Zoro_**_, he was protecting Usopp from Kuma by standing between them, taking an attack that he disappeared from. __**Then Nami**__, she gave a silent scream before vanishing as well. __**Then Usopp**__, he tried to avenge his comrades, only to meet the same fate as well. __**Then Brook**__, he tried to stall Bartholomew for his remaining crew, not even given a few seconds before he was gone too. __**Then Sanji**__, consumed with rage he charged at Kuma, only to join his friends. __**Next Frankie**__, hardly saw it coming before he met the same thing. __**And Chopper**__, he already went in his monster state, unknowing what was happening to his crew and eventually him too. __**Even Robin**__, the horrified expression unwavering even as she left._

_'What's wrong with me?!'_ He remembers himself crying for his crew, his friends, his _family_.

**_*Flashback*_**

_Luffy was curled up on the ground, crying. "I couldn't save even one of my friends…!"_

He shouts angrily, running even faster than before. The poor boar chasing him then trips, falls, and flips over on his back. Luckily, for the boar that is, Luffy smashes into a tall, stone wall, making a dent in it. He cries out, before falling off the wall. "Actually, that doesn't hurt, but oh, there's something in the way…" he says.

The boar comes into view(not Luffy's, ours) and is panting with exhaustion. "Still," he pauses looking at the vivre card, "the card _is_ pointing this way…" He stands up abruptly. "Alright!" he exclaims, before biting his thumb. "Giant Pistol!" Luffy's arm inflates, stretches backwards, and punches a hole into the wall. Meanwhile, the boar behind him is freaking out. The poor things eyes almost popped out with surprise. Wait… IS THAT LUFFY!?

A now child-sized Luffy is lying on the ground, panting. "N-no good… I'm all out of strength. Sanji! Food! Oh, wait, he's not here…" Just then he hears a loud startled squeal. He looks up and sees the boar. At this his stomach growls, loudly, freaking the boar out even more. Luffy smiles and starts to chuckle, licking his lips.

The boar waves a hoof, as if to say not to mind him, crying as he does. **BANG!** ( Sniff, sniff, … bye, bye boar…) Smoke soon rises up in the air, most likely a fire made by Luffy. The said person claps his hands together in prayer. "Thanks for the food!"

Later,(few minutes at most) he is sitting next to a huge, bare skeleton. "Heh, this brings back memories of when grandpa would throw me into the jungle when I was a kid!"

**_*Flashback*_**

_His grandfather is seen, smiling coyly while raising a fist._

He then sits up, a very blunt look on his face. "I don't want to remember that." He walks off, passing a bush, not noticing a pale, white hand sticking out of it.

**So, how well have I done? I used reference of episode 408 'Landing! All Female Island, Amazon Lily' for this chapter. I'll use other episodes as reference as well while I go along. Anyways, continue reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again! This is my third chapter. We're still in episode 408, but soon we'll move on to the next episode. I'll probably be switching point-of-views during this chapter, so I'll try to be easy to keep up with. I also give all credit to the creators of ****_One Piece_**** and ****_Xiaolin Showdown_****. And if you want to watch the original, go to Hulu. Now, let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Search and Rescue**

Luffy walks into a clearing, stopping at the center. "This place sure is quiet though..." he says, having a look of wonder. His face droops as he starts to slide into memories.

**_*Flashback*_**

_His friends where enjoying themselves, each in their own way. Brook playing his violin, Franky playing a guitar, Sanji lovingly serving tea and cake to Robin, who was enjoying the tea, Zoro getting yelled at by Nami _(Ahh look, they were actually getting along)_, and Chopper being with Usopp doing another chopsticks-in-nose-while-with-a-basket dance _(Classic)_._

Turning, Luffy spots some mushrooms (Oh no…) and approaches them. "Aren't these laughing mushrooms?" he asked no one in particular, crouching while doing so. He then grabs one and looks at it, and takes a bite. Suddenly, he starts laughing uncontrollably, clapping his hands like a tambourine monkey. "Now I'm having fun!" he laughs. "even though I'm all alone."

He turns and sees more mushrooms (Don't Luffy!). "Oh, oh! There are some weird ones over here, too!" Luffy gobbles some up. I'm now showing the horrors of mushrooms. He stops, raised his arms, and says, "Now I'm feeling mad!" and …..breathes fire? ….I've got to get myself some of those. "Laughing mushrooms, laughing mushrooms!" he sings before eating them…. And now he's laughing his ass off. The boar skeleton next to him sweat-drops. (Even **if** the feat is impossible here, it is not for this world.)

"Oh, there are weird mushrooms here too!" he exclaims. Man, it's times like these when I wish I had a video camera! Luffy starts eating at random now, not caring if the mushrooms have spikes or coloring that screams poison. "Crying mushrooms!" he exclaims while eating like there's no tomorrow.

While eating, Luffy didn't hear the groan coming from the bush near him. Nor does he notice when he dropped a mushroom or as it rolled under the bush, having whatever was under there eat it, and then drop back down as if it fainted.

Meanwhile…

Someone was running through the forest, seeming to dart past trees quickly. A womans voice is heard, "Hurry! The smoke is rising from over there!" Another woman, with a deeper voice, is also heard, "They've been anchored offshore for a while; you don't think they secretly made landfall, do you?!" She continued, "If so, then this is serious!"

The first one replied, "No! There's heavy security all around the island! Besides, if by some chance they _did_ get through, it's hard to believe they'd do anything to draw attention to themselves." A third, more childish voice joined in, "Then who is it?" "I don't know." The first one admitted. "Let's split into two groups now!" "Got it!" the other two responded. The purple, pink, and yellow figures dart away, going about their search.

Later…

The second woman seems to have found our friend Luffy. "What is that?" she exclaims. "Margaret! Margaret!" she calls. Margaret responds, "Hm?" "Over here!" the second one says. "What is it Sweetpea?" she asks. "What do you make of this?" Sweetpea asks. "Of what?" SHIT! What happened to Luffy?! Those shitty mushrooms are all over him!

"What do you suppose this is?" It's a person you idiot! The one called Margaret crouched to take a closer look. She looks, and looks,… and looks…..WHEN ARE YOU GONNA IDENTIFY IT? "Wh-what the…?! This is a person!" Finally… "Is it someone from the village?" Sweetpea asks. "I don't know," Margaret replies. "there are so many mushrooms growing out of her body…" ….Wait..HER?!

"Do you think maybe it was actually a signal fire calling for help?" Margaret nods, grabs a mushroom, and holds it out. "Look! She ate this mushroom! A parasite mushroom. When eaten mushrooms grow out of your body! This is bad! If we don't do something, the mushrooms will sap away her vitality and kill her!" "It's a race against time!" Sweetpea states.

"Aphelandra, carry her to the village!" Margaret says to the tallest of the three, now known as Aphelandra. "Okay!" she cheerfully replies. "To the village it is!" Sweetpea agrees. "Hm?" Aphelandra says, looking at something as if confused. "What's wrong Aphelandra?" Margaret asks. "What is that in the bush?" (You didn't forget did you?)

The other two turn around, seeing what was there. There was a blob of white somewhat hidden from sight. "I don't know." Margaret said, sharing the same look. She got up, approached the bush, and pulled out the snow-white figure, and gasped. It seemed to be in the same condition as the other 'girl' but of course looked different.

"It's another girl!" she exclaimed. Poor Jack, it's enough sounding and sometimes acting like a girl, but now to be thought as one… "What?!" Sweetpea and Aphalandra said, bewilderment clear on their faces. "Who is she and what would she be doing in the bush Margaret?" Aphalandra said first.

"Probably a friend of the one we see here. I think maybe she hid her here for protection, there _is_ a wild boar roaming around here." (LMFAO here) "That explains it." Sweetpea says. "Anyways, we should take her as well. They both need treatment." "Let's Hurry." Her companions said.

Later…

We seem to be at a temple of some sort. Though, what's up with the snakes? "We have some urgent patients!" Margaret announces. Holy…! There's a huge crowd of girls there! "Hey! Down in front I can't see!" someone shouted. "What happened to them?! They're covered in mushrooms!" one woman said, looking concerned. "Have you seen them in the village before?" another asks.

"No, never." Another woman replies, looking curious. "Hey, who are they?" one from a rooftop asks. "The mushrooms are covering their faces." Her companion states. "Where do you think they came from?" someone in the crowd asks. "Is they even alive?" "They both ate a parasite mushroom." Margaret states. "What do we do Belladonna?"

The one called Belladonna says, "They come off when pulled, so pull them out. All of them." Both Sweetpea and Margaret gasp, surprised at the information. "They come off?" they simultaneously asked. They started pulling the mushrooms off of both Jack and Luffy, finding this was easy to do. "They really do…" Margret started, "But some of the roots are left behind!"

"I'll get rid of them afterward, so don't worry about the roots." Belladonna reassures them. "You certainly brought some strange ones home, Margaret." A woman says while playing with her snake. "I couldn't help it! They were barely alive, and they might be from the village!" she sighs, before picking one more mushroom. "That's all of them!"

"Okay, now step back a little." Belladonna says, starting to get up. The women do this, looking anticipated for what would happen next. Belladonna then lights two matches, before throwing them onto the two 'girls'. Miraculously, both Luffy and Jack jumped high in the air, screaming. "Ouch! Hot! Hot!" they both repeated at the same time.

"I-I-I'm on fire! Put me out! Ouch!" they continued to scream. I see someone forgot the 'Stop, Drop, and Roll' technique. "Hold on Belladonna! What are you doing?!" Margaret asks. "This is the only way to keep them from growing back." Belladonna replies. They both hear simultaneous thumps, which caused them to look over and see a very crisp Luffy and Jack.

"But isn't that a little excessive?" Margaret asks. Both 'girls' then went limp. "They passed out again!" "Still, one is covered in injuries before she was covered in mushrooms." "Really?" "They seem like marks from a tremendous battle." "But what about the other one?" Belladonna glances at Jack, before having her eyes widen.

"What…? Margaret, come look at this." She said. "What's wrong?" "Can anyone survive a wound like that?" Belladonna asked, looking at a large scar on Jack's chest. "How did she survive that?!" Margaret gasped, looking at the scar. "She must be a fighter, to carry such a scar. Either way, it's an old one, probably one or two years ago…" "Well, besides that, she's perfectly fine." Belladonna concluded.

"Right! Now," Belladonna says, pointing at Luffy, "she needs treatment on her wounds."

She continues, "I hate to ask, Margaret, but could you wash them both off in the river?" "O-okay! Sure!" Margaret says.

Oookay…are these extra girls really necessary? I mean, don't they have something to do, like cooking or something? Anyways, in the middle of the river, both Sweetpea and Margaret were scrubbing-down Luffy. Jack was being cradled by Aphalandra at the side, scrubbing him as well. "It sounds like they're not from the village after all." Margaret concluded. "Yeah…" Sweetpea agreed.

"Hugh?!" Aphalandra said, "Look here!" "What's wrong?" the other two asked. "There's a mushroom between her legs that we missed!" she says, looking worried. "There's one on this one too!" Sweetpea says, now violating Luffy. Aphalandra blows some bubbles away, revealing Jack's manhood (to her, not us). "But don't these seem different from the ones before." She added, "They are oddly shaped."

"There seems to be a problem." A woman states noticing the confusion between the three woman. "Still, they're not well endowed. One seems sort of rugged. Though the other has slightly more curves." Another woman commits. "She even looks to be at least ten years old."

"Huh?!" Sweetpea exclaims, grabbing something below, "There's something weird beneath it too! What is this? A sack mushroom?" She continued. "Anyways, I guess we better pull them off!" Shit!…that's not good. "Alright!" Apalandra says getting ready to pull. Oh gods no…

"What's this? What's this?" an older voice asks. "What's going on?" "Oh, granny Nyon!" Margaret welcomes. (Sigh of relief) Bless the granny… "There's a mushroom growing out of these girls. We were about to pull them off!" "Now, now. Wait, just who are they?" Nyon asks, examining the two 'girls'. "Let's see here…Where are these mushrooms?"

Her eyes widen suddenly (with a good reason to), "Oh my!" she exclaims, starting to swoon to a dead faint. The women nearby caught her before she hit the ground. "Granny Nyon! Are you alright?!" one of them exclaimed. "Y-yes th-there's nothing to worry about…" she stuttered, "Th-these people…"

The women looked surprised, then expectant to what she would say. "Th-these people…" Nyon repeated, "A-are men!" she finished, shouting. Silence. Then, "Eehh?!" they all shouted. "Th-these are m-men?!" Margaret said, looking confused. "I never seen one before!"…. Are they daft or some thing? Oh, narration time!

_Here sits the maiden island of Amazon Lily, inhabited by a tribe of female warriors known as the Kuja. May you ever dream of it or step foot on it, should you still value your life._Wow…there's something you don't learn everyday. Still, to never lay eyes on a man…they must be really sheltered.

**How was it? Was it awesome, was it moderate, or was it just plain crappy? I gotta know! Please review, but know that either way, I'll be damned if I let this story hang.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow people! Nice to know you care for those that reviewed! I know my shitty writing could be a problem, but hang in there. Now, all things from ****_Xiaolin Showdown_**** and ****_One Piece_**** are not mine, and that's final! Okay, let's go on with the story!**

**Chapter 3: Introductions To Be Made**

Now to where our narrator left off…

_This is the all-female land of Amazon Lily. On occasion, women will leave the island and return with child. But, oddly enough, they only give birth to girls. Inside a tall mountain surrounded by a thick jungle is a large hole. Inside it a fortress-like village was built and a country was created. All the wage earning and manual labor is done by women too, of course._

_ Raised from birth as warriors, they truly are burly and large-hearted, but they also have an air of elegance about them as well. There is no place here for greedy, foolish men at all. And, more than anything, the women of this island are strong. In this land, the strong are beautiful. Should a man ever approach this country, eradication is all that awaits him. _I thank you, narrator, for explaining that.

Now at….prison? Luffy, what did you do?! We've been gone for only a few minutes and already you are in trouble! "One of them is awake!" Sweetpea says, alerting the other women. "Let me see! Let me see!" one says. "I want to see too!" another whines.

Luffy yawns, showing he just woke up. The women then start to talk amongst themselves. "He's moving around! Look! He has no breasts at all!" You think everyone has them? "What a weird, rugged creature!" "He looks so weak with his shaggy hair and scrawny body!" Trust me, he's far from weak.

Moaning, Luffy scratches his head, looking confused. "He slept for quite a long time." One woman said. "But I heard he ate meals while asleep! Did you know that?" For this one in particular, yes. "What do men usually eat anyway? Raw meat?" I would have said no, but Luffy probably would. "I have a feeling they'll eat any thing." If not counting Jack, then yes.

"What's going on?" Luffy mumbles. "What's all that noise?" "Oh, he can talk!" a women shouts. Really, you must be retarded if you thought he didn't. "Where am I?" Luffy asks himself, griping his head. "What was I doing again?"

**_*Flashback*_**

_Bartholomew Kuma is seen taking his glove off, then wiping out his pirate crew one by one. _

Man that was short… "Oh yeah, everyone was separated at Sabaody Archipelago!" Luffy said. The women start to mutter, "I can't hear!" one said. "Everyone! Shh! He's saying something." A woman said, silencing the crowd. "I remember eating mushrooms but everything after- -" he starts, reaching for his head, and then noticing something wrong.

"My hat's gone!" he cries, then spotting said hat. "Ah, there it is! Give it back you jerk!" he stretches his arm to retrieve the object before putting it on his head. The crowd jumps back, most ending up on their butts. "His arm stretched!" someone shouted, sounding surprised. "What kind of body does he have?" another asks.

Luffy smiles for now that he got his hat back. "That's a relief!" he says. "M-m-men can stretch their arms!" a woman says, looking shocked. "Don't be so quick about it, the other still has to wake up." Another says. "Hm? Other?" Luffy asks looking around before spotting Jack. "Oh! Who's that?" he asks. "You mean, you don't know him?" Sweetpea asks, looking confused.

"Nope, never met him." Luffy replies. "Alright, but what's your name?" the first one says, readying a notebook and pencil. "I'm Luffy." He replies. He looks down, then gives a shocked look. "I'm naked!" "You're slow!" the group shouts with blunt faces. "I feel breezy! Do you know where my clothes are?"

"Men are slow and want to conceal their heads before their bodies." The first one wrote down. "Again, we're not sure about if the other does that yet." Man, whoever is telling her off is on a streak. Margaret crouches down, before pointing at Luffy. "Umm, before you get dressed, umm… What's that inside that bag sewn between your legs?"

"Bag?" Luffy asks, looking down. He looks up again, crossing his arms. "Wait, you don't know what these are?" Margaret just blinks at him. "What a weirdo! These are balls!" "Balls?" Margaret repeats. "Balls?" asked the crowd repeatedly.

"I can't see them! Scoot over Margaret!" someone shouts. "Sorry!" she says, moving to the side. "Your notebooks in the way!" another says. The first woman grunts and complies. Luckily, in our point of view, the snake is hiding it from us still.

Suddenly, they all hear a moan. Turning, they find that the other male is awake. "Balls… Chase, if your watching SouthPark without me, I'm gonna kick your ass!" he says, rubbing his half lidded eyes in sleepiness. "What's a Chase?" Luffy asks. "Don't be fucking around with me Cha-" Jack stops, before having his eyes widen.

Before anyone knew it, he vanished. "Where did he go?!" Margaret asks, shocked at Jack's sudden disappearance. Luffy didn't say anything, but instead he approached the bed Jack was on and flipped it over. The crowd gave a gasp, shocked not only the strength Luffy possessed, but what was under it as well.

There, curled up and cowering, was Jack. Though, it was not how he got there that was shocking, but his appearance. His skin seemed to glow from the light, his hair was pure white and topped off with a pair of furry ears, and even his eyes where something to admire, being a bright, ruby red. Behind him, you can see a fluffy white tail. To be honest, he was very beautiful.

The only one that didn't seem to notice was Luffy, for he just said, "Why are you hiding?" "P-please don't hurt m-me…" Jack said, shaking like a leaf. "Why would I hurt you?" "U-usually…" Jack started, "people t-try to kill me for m-money…" "Money?" Jack nodded, then continued, "Y-yeah, that's how I moved in with Chase…"

"Who's Chase?" Margaret asked this time, bringing Jacks attention to the crowd of woman. Jack blinked in surprise, before blushing, "H-he's my mate." He said. "Mate?" Margaret asked, looking confused. Now Jack seemed surprised. "Wait, you don't know what a mate is?" "I know right?!" said Luffy, "They don't even know what balls are!" "Really?" Jack said, now eyes big as golf balls.

"Men don't live here." Sweetpea informed them. "What?!" Luffy and Jack said, shocked at the information. Didn't the narrator say that earlier? "How the hell do you repopulate?!" Jack said. "Didn't the narr-" Luffy started, only to be interrupted by Jack, "Don't break the fourth wall! It'll be catastrophic if you do!" Thank you Jack.

"Anyways, before er- what's your name?" Margaret said, pointing to Jack. "Jack." He replied. "Alright, before Jack woke up, I wanted to ask something." "What is it?" Luffy and Jack asked. "What are balls?" "They're the family jewels of course!" Luffy replied with Jack nodding in agreement. Dramatic shining light emanating from 'down south' activated!

"Wow! So men have family jewels!" Margaret gasped, marveling Luffy's and Jack's said 'jewels'. The crowd around her started to commit, "Gorgeous! Family jewels!" they all said. "Could you take your jewels out and let us see them?" Margaret asked, holding out her hand, the women around her copying the gesture. Wow…they do not know what they're asking them for…

"Hell no! Are you trying to kill us?! You idiot!" Luffy and Jack said together. Margaret holds two bundles of clothing out. "Here are your clothes then!" she said to Jack and Luffy. "Yours was all torn up, so I made some new ones." "Oh?! That's great!" Jack said. "Thanks! I don't even know who you are!" Luffy said. "I'm sure you'll like them!" Margaret said, giving them both a smile.

Later…

Luffy looks horrified right now, though I think we all know why. He's wearing a pair of red shorts with a shirt that is totally feminine. I mean, shit! The thing has _flower_ patterns and white _lace_ for Christ's sake! Warning for males everywhere, DON'T let a woman dress you. Jack, though, is a _very_ different story.

The said albino is blushing madly with embarrassment (I would too), trying to tug the neckline up more. What Jack's wearing is the definition of a décolletage. He's wearing a white corset with black lace with a _very_ short, black dress underneath. Both are covering little of the chest area. In my opinion, Jack has got it worse than Luffy.

"What did you…?" Luffy asks, sounding heartbroken. "I added sexy flower frills too!" Margaret said, oblivious to their expressions. "Outdoor outfits are all about the frills! Great job Margaret!" The one with the notebook complemented. "They seem to be so happy they're shaking!" Sweetpea added. That seemed to do it for Luffy, as he started to wallow in depression.

"He's thanking you on his hands and knees!" one woman said, mistaking Luffy's depression for thankfulness. "Umm," Jack started, still looking embarrassed, "can I have a sweater or jacket?" "Why?" Margaret asked, looking confused. "Because if I'm not covered well, I can get sun burned badly, which can take weeks to heal." He said.

"Hmm? Why is that?" Margaret asked, sounding curious. "Well, you see, I'm an albino. That means that I'm born without pigmentation, resulting to my red eyes and white skin and hair. Because of this, I'm not, as you say, sun-proof, meaning I get sunburned easily." Jack informed her, sounding if he had said the explanation many times.

"Oh, is that why you're so pale?" Sweetpea asked, looking fascinated. Jack's blush deepened, showing clearly on his skin, "Y-yeah…" "Anyways," Margaret said, "What where you doing in the forest? You seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere." "Wait, hold on! You found us?!" Luffy asked.

Belladonna stepped forward, before pointing to Sweetpea, Margaret, and Aphelandra. "These girls saved you after you both ate lethal mushrooms and collapsed." She said, before pulling out a bow and arrow. The other woman did the same.

"W-what are you doing?" Jack asked, looking very frightened. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to terminate you." Kikyo said, not looking sorry at all. "What! Why?!" Luffy and Jack shouted, surprised. "This is the woman empire of Amazon Lily! Men are forbidden! That has been the absolute rule here for centuries!" she said fiercely. "Never in history has it been broken!"

"Woman empire?!" Luffy said nervously. The women drew their arrows, readying to fire. Both Luffy and Jack were trembling now, horrified looks etched in their faces. "Now that you've both regained consciences, we have no sympathy for you!" "Yeah! Now that I look closer, it's nothing but woman! What a weird county!" Luffy says.

"You've just figured that out?!" Jack said, exasperated at Luffy. "We'll put an end to that disdainful way of talking as well!" Kikyo said haughtily. "Hey!" Aphelandra said, "Do we really have to put an end to them?" "Aphelandra!" she shouted angrily. Aphelandra flinched.

"When the Snake Princess returns," Kikyo said slowly, "she will absolutely disapprove of this situation! You'll also be charged with the crime of bringing not one, but two men into the village!" She paused. "Margaret. Sweetpea. Apelandra." Kikyo said in a serious tone. "This is for your sake! It is best that we cover up this incident!"

Margaret closed her eyes, looking ashamed, before lifting her head in determination. "Wait! Let us go!" Jack pleaded. "I have to get to the place my friends and I agreed on!" Luffy said, looking desperate. "Shoot!" Kikyo commanded, all women did so by releasing their arrows. They came fast, heading straight for Luffy and Jack, before colliding and causing a shriek of pain.

While the dust was clearing, the roof suddenly collapsed, showing that Luffy had kicked it down. He was holding Jack, who had an arrow pierced through his leg, bleeding. Luffy jumped out clenching Jack tightly. "He broke through the roof!" a woman said. "Don't let them escape!" another said.

Luffy began running across the rooftops, carrying Jack with him. The women started launching arrows at them, barely missing their targets. "These arrows must be really strong!" Jack groaned, shifting his leg slightly. The arrows got closer and closer to Luffy's feet. "Yikes!" he said, before running even faster.

Luffy jumped and started to swing like a monkey on the balconies. "The older one is nimbler than he looks." Kikyo said. "Aphelandra!" "Right!" she responded, before jumping on the roof as well, blocking Luffy and Jack. Luffy started to panic. "Sorry for saving you and doing this!" she said before she slapped them down.

Thankfully, Luffy righted himself and landed on his feet, then starting to bounce at each step. Jack, however, was starting to get dizzy. "Now he's bouncing!" a woman said. "Hmm, now what do I do?" Luffy asked himself, lost in thought. "Take them down! Don't let them escape! After them!" Kikyo commanded.

Luffy continued to run through the village, carrying a now passed out Jack piggyback. (Oh look, alliteration!) He tried to sneak slowly past a group, only to be spotted. "There they are!" a woman proclaimed, before he ran away. A little later, he peaked over a wall, seeing that no one saw him, and ran past them.

At a part of the village there seemed to be a restaurant. "Only one meat chop left until they're sold out!" someone said. "First come, first served!" a woman said, holding the said meat chop. Luffy ran past her, hearing what she said, stretched his arm and retrieved the meat. "Hold on! You got to pay for that!" she shouted at him. "Treasure payment plan!" he shouted, not looking back.

He laughs, before taking a bite out of the meat. Upon smelling the meat did Jack wake up, stomach growling. At this, Luffy smiled, knowing what to do about that. "Enemy on the loose!" a woman said, alerting the surrounding woman who turned, seeing the said enemy. "The men have escaped!" another shouted.

"Ah! My food disappeared!" Really? I wonder why. "What is that?" "They went that way!" Yes, follow the screams of missing food. "My meal is gone too!" Another one gone. Man, Luffy and Jack are on a roll! _Very_ angry woman are chasing them. "Kill them!" one says. "Just give up!" another demands.

Luffy and Jack looked panicked. Hell, I would too if I was chased by a mob of 'Kimiko-when-pissed-off' women. "I-is it just me, or are there a lot more of 'em?" Luffy asked Jack. "I'd rather not find out!" he replied, both of them hearing the women shouting "Get back here!". "I'll get them! Aphelandra!" Sweetpea said, launching herself into the air. "Right!" she said grabbing Sweetpea and tossing her straight at Luffy and Jack.

Luffy stopped momentarily and turned around, Jack clenching his clothes tighter. Sweetpea took out her sword and swung, only to find that Luffy bent backwards to dodge. "He dodged it!" she said, before gasping, "I can't stop!" "Sweetpea!" Aphelandra shouted. Sweetpea then collided into a building, making a huge hole in the wall.

Luffy and Jack stare at the hole, surprised at the size. "That's far enough!" Kikyo said, having women surround them. "We've cornered you!" "You guys just don't give up!" Luffy said. "Yeah, even _I_ am not that persistent!" agreed Jack. Kikyo swung her sword at them, only to be dodged easily. Another woman did the same, only resulting another dodge.

"Oh, right my Vivre Card!" Luffy said. "Vivre wh–aaah!" Jack said, only to be cut off when two women simultaneously went to strike them, with Luffy jumping high to avoid their swords. He kept doing so when many women tried to land a blow on them. Using a woman's head as a launch pad, he jumped back onto the rooftops, getting away from the group.

"I left that old guy's piece of paper in my other pants!" Luffy said, "There she is! That's her!" Luffy stretched him arm, grabbing Margaret. "We can't talk here!" Jack said, knowing that they'll be killed if they do. Luffy jumped, carrying both Margaret and Jack now. "Sorry! There's something I wanna ask you!" Luffy said to Margaret.

"Let go! Help!" she shouted while Luffy dashed upwards. "Oh no! Margaret's been abducted!" Kikyo says, worry shown in her voice. Luffy is now over and above the wall, having Margaret and Jack at hand. He leaps over, free-falling from the wall. Both Jack and Margaret shrieking as they fell. Luffy laughs, liking the rush of Adeline. "Gum-Gum Balloon!" he shouts, inflating.

He bounces, having both of his passengers flung away before the forest went quiet. He gets up and pats off the dust on his clothes. He turns to Jack. "Hey. You alright?" He says. "Yeah, just need to rest for a while…" Jack says, looking fairly dizzy. "Good. And you?" he says to Margaret. Though, she responds by drawing her sword. "Stay away!"

"You…" she said, "turned fat just now didn't you?" She pants, "You must be crazy to jump from way up there!" "Actually," Jack said, now that he regained air again, "it was pretty genius, especially that we were being chased." He continued, "While finding a way out, we also found some time to rest for awhile."

"I was ready to die!" she shouts at him, "It's a miracle we're still alive!" "Beep! Wrong again!" Jack says, "It's because of his ability that we're alive." "Really?" Margaret says, looking at Luffy who was ignoring them, looking around in wonder. "Yeah." Jack replied, before crawling towards her. "Stay away!" she shouted, pointing her sword at Jack.

He lifts his hands in surrender, waving them to show he meant no harm. "Relax," Jack says slowly, "I just want to make sure that you're alright." She seems surprised at this, "But, what about…" Margaret says, pointing at the arrow still embedded in Jack's leg. "Hmm? This thing?" he says, before yanking it out.

Margaret flinched at this, starting to look away. "No, look." Jack says softly. She faces towards the wound again, only to be shocked at what she was seeing. Jacks flesh started to mend quickly, melding the skin together, and now looking brand new. "How…?" Margaret started, before seeing Luffy approach her.

"Stay away!" She said, but with less conviction. "I heard you men have a virus! Do all men suddenly grow fat?!" Jack scoffed, "Of course not! One, I'm perfectly healthy, thank you very much. Two, did you see me inflate?" "It's difficult to explain, but I'm the only one who can do this." Luffy added, "Anyway, was there something in my torn-up pants pockets?" Margaret gasped, now once again looking shocked.

"It's really important!" Luffy said. Margaret watched him carefully, before taking a piece of paper out. "Is this it?" she asks, holding it out. Luffy runs up to her, grabbing the card along with her hand. "This is it! This is it! What a relief!" he says, not noticing Margaret trying to struggle out of his grasp.

"I wouldn't know _what_ to do without this!" he laughs, "Thanks for holding it!" Margaret swung her sword, effectively making Luffy recoil. "L-let go!" she says. Luffy claps his hands together, trapping the piece of paper. "Oh what a relief!" he says.

Jack watches the whole exchange, noting their actions. '_It seems that Luffy resembles Omi very much, down to the extreme naivety and childishness. This one, Margaret I think, seems to believe everything that was taught to her. It's a shame really; she would have been a great warrior.'_

"There was something written on it, so I figured…" Margaret said. She wiped her hand, looking uneasy. "What _is_ it?" "Here, look." Luffy said, holding out the card. Both Margaret and Jack looked at it, noticing it move by itself. "How odd! It looks like it's moving!" Margaret observed. Luffy sat down with a sigh, having Jack following suit.

"A bunch of stuff happened, and all of my friends went flying through the sky in different directions." He says, "But thanks to these pieces of paper, we can all get together again!" Margaret blinked disbelievingly. "They're all tough, you see! Oh, I've been thanking you non-stop!" Luffy smiles, "Is there anything we can do for you?"

Margaret's eyes glint with success, "Could you take out your family jewels so I can see them, then?" "We told you they don't come off!" Luffy shouted, Jack, meanwhile, cowers behind him, protecting his balls just incase. She puffs angrily, "Men _are _cheapskates after all!"

"Are you deaf?!" Jack shouts angrily, "It's physically impossible! We'll die of agony before we even remove them!" "Then I'll just chop them off then!" Margaret says, raising her sword. "You're really serious about taking them?! Put that sword away!" Luffy shouts.

"Who are these 'friends' of yours?!" Margaret said. "Oh, I'm a pirate! Do you know what a pirate is?" "Wait! You're a pirate?" Jack says excitedly, "As in 'One who is fearless of the sea? One that faces countless adventures and overcomes them head on.' kind of pirate?" "Yep!" "That's so cool!" Jack says, eyes sparkling wildly.

Ignoring Jack, Margaret nods, "This land's empress is a pirate too." "Really?" Luffy asked, "Then she has a women-only pirate group? Are they strong?" Margaret glares at him, "That's a foolish question!" she says. Luffy tilts his head to the side, clearly wondering what she meant. "The most elite warriors of this land ride aboard her pirate ship! They're _very_ strong!" she says, staring at the sun.

Margaret continues, "Everyone here looks up to the Snake Princess. She's strong, noble, and the most beautiful woman in the world! The Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock! This land is closely protected by her and her two sisters!

Meanwhile…

A ship is seen, having a symbol of a skull with tentacles. A woman panics upon seeing the ship. "Oh no! The Snake Princess's ship is nearby!" she says, alerting a fellow woman. A gong's heard through the village, clearly announcing her arrival. "This is bad! We need to end the incident with the men quickly!" Kikyo said, hearing the gong. "Kikyo," pants a woman, "It looks like the man jumped into the jungle after all!" "Warriors! To the jungle!" Kikyo shouts, "Kill the men and rescue Margaret! The Snake Princess has returned!"

**Wow, that's a whole episode! Having this being an alternate version makes it slightly easier. This took me awhile though… Anyways, review for me, 'Kay?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Man, I'm here already? I'm sure to finish in a month or two. Remember, things from ****_Xiaolin Showdown_**** and ****_One Piece_**** are not mine. Alright viewers, lets get on with the story!**

**Chapter 4: Love the Snake Princess!**

Luffy…What are you _doing_? Everyone, just to answer you question, he's hopping around like an idiot while Margaret and Jack are watching him indifferently. "Sorry I can't pay you back for everything you've done for me." Luffy says while taking his bandages off. "Well, we should be going now!" He runs off, leaving behind Jack and Margaret.

"Thanks for every thing!" Jack says, bowing to her. "Do you know how to get back to your village?" "Yes, of course!" Margaret replies. "Good," Jack smiles, "Well, bye for now!" "For now?" "Yeah, I have a feeling we'll meet again soon." He runs off now, leaving Margaret to her thoughts.

_'Men are so mysterious. They heal quickly, have flat chests, and between their legs they have –'_ before finishing that thought she hears a shout. Luffy was running to her, Jack not far behind. "Hate to ask for help again, but could you take these off?" he asks. "Your family jewels?!" she asks. "No I mean these!" Luffy shouts, pointing at the frills.

"I'm going to look for my friends now! But they'll laugh if they see me dressed like this!" He says, before pointing at Jack. "You probably could make his a little less girlier as well." "I think it looks nice on both of you." She replies, before doing as he said. She hands back his clothes, "There." "Oh, thanks!" Luffy says, delighted.

"Now you." Margaret says, turning to Jack. "No need!" he says, "I'm fine with this. Chase will get a nosebleed once he sees me!" "Then I'm glad you like them! Still," Margaret says, turning back to Luffy, who was putting his shirt on, "To hate frills… He is a _really_ strange creature." "He's nuts!" Jack agreed, "But at least his heart's in the right place."

"Well, yeah I guess so." Luffy says, "Thanks for taking it off!" He turns to leave while Jack starts to get up. "Well, bye! I'll never feel relaxed until I find my friends!" "You two are certainly hasty…" Margaret commits. Luffy and Jack turned serious. "As long as the others are still alive like I am, that's all that matters." Luffy said, as Margaret gave a startled sound. "As long as they're alive, I can keep fighting again and again!"

"I'm gonna surpass all of those guys!" Luffy gives a battle cry, starting to walk on his hands quickly. "Alright! I'm gonna walk on my hands all the way to Sabaody Archipelago! That'll make me stronger!" he gasps, before slamming into a branch, knocking him sensless. "Should we tell him that this is an island?" Jack asks, sweat dropping.

"Probably, but should we help out Luffy?" Margaret asks, pointing at him. Luffy gets back his senses, before jumping up again. "Could you give me a ship?" Jack, Margaret, and her snake sweatdrop at him. "You really _are_ hasty…" Margaret says. Jack and the snake nod in agreement.

Later…

"You don't have any ships?! And this is a Calm Belt?!" Luffy shouts. Apparently, he's not taking this well. "Yes," Margaret said, "This maiden island is surrounded by a giant Sea King den known as the Calm Belt, which is why sailors never dare come near. Castaways will sometimes miraculously drift here, but most of the time as corpses."

"But you said there's a pirate group here!" Jack said, surprised. "The Snake Princess's ship, the Yuda, is pulled by vicious, poisonous sea snakes so Sea Kings wont attack it. It's the only ship on Amazon Lily!" Luffy collapses in disappointment. "Now what do I do?" "It's okay, something will turn up eventually." Jack says, trying to cheer him up.

Luffy then shoots up, "Okay! I'm gonna build a raft and paddle all the way there!" "That's what you just thought up?!" Jack and Margaret shouted, exasperated. Later, you see an unstable mass of logs, thrashing about dangerously in the water, with Luffy standing victoriously on it. "It's done!" he shouts.

"It's terrible! It's already about to break!" Jack and Margaret shout again. And, if just to prove the point, the mass breaks down, dragging Luffy into the water. "No way! I thought he was a pirate!" Margaret says, seeing Luffy sink. Jack, instead of answering her, dives in to save him.

Later…

Luffy is panting, trying to catch his breath. Jack sits beside him, making sure he doesn't do a repeat while Margaret is wringing water out of their clothes. "I have no obligation to save you!" she tells Luffy. "Are all men unable to swim, even when they're pirates?" "No, some _can_ swim quite well, while others can be prevented from doing so like a missing leg or arm." Jack says.

Jack shakes himself like a dog, trying to get rid of the water, before continuing. "Though our friend here seems to be disabled completely by something, but we'll find out later." "That was close!" Luffy pants, oblivious to their conversation. "Darn it! If only Franky were here! I dunno what to do!"

"I'm the one who doesn't know what to do!" Margaret says while getting up, her eyes shadowed from view. "You could've at least escaped to somewhere far away." She whispers knowingly. She walks up to Luffy and Jack, staring at them. They stare back, startled. She grunts, before readying her arrow to shoot.

"If we keep this up, I'll only grow attached to you!" Margaret says. Shocked Luffy tries to get up, before a hand latches onto his shoulder. He turns, only to see a calm Jack, who shakes his head. Jack then faces Margaret, "Why? Is it bad to be close to someone?" he asks evenly. She pauses, and then looks away before releasing her arrow.

Jack dodges, only to dodge again from more arrows. Once Luffy was up, he began dodging too. He pauses, noticing an arrow, and pulls it out. "Oh yeah! These arrows! They were strong enough to destroy stone walls when we were being chased earlier!" He starts bending it. "They don't _seem_ like special arrows though…" And now it breaks in half.

"What are you talking about?" Margaret asks, "These arrows posses Haki! Their strength is only natural!" "Haki? What's that?" Jack asks, tilting his head to the side. Suddenly, Kuja warriors dash into the scene, "There she is! Margaret is alright!" They exclaim. Luffy and Jack turn, looking panicked.

The warriors then jump up high in the air, making their intent clear. "Everyone!" Margaret says happily. "The men are with her! Kill them!" Belladonna shouts. "Uh, oh!" Luffy and Jack said, before turning to run away. "Halt!" she says, her group chasing after them.

Margaret shoots another arrow, narrowly missing them, before chasing after them as well. "Wait!" She says, merging into the group. "Margaret, are you alright?" Sweetpea asks. "We need to hurry and finish them off! The Snake Princess has returned!" Margaret gasps, panicked.

Meanwhile…

Two ships are shown, one occupied by marines, the other by woman. "You have real guts to lay anchor in the middle of monster-infested waters." One woman said. This received a collection of grunts from the men. A man steps up with a bloodied sword in hand. "Yes." He says, "We were attacked only moments ago in fact! The Sea Prism Stone in this warship may conceal our presence, but staying anchored here for so long is bound to attract attention visually."

He continues, "It's not easy, but the agreement between the Kuja and the government forbids us from getting any closer than three kilometers from your island. Consequently, we're forced to wait in the middle of the monsters' den." During this the men whispered amongst themselves. "Have you heard? They say the Kuja are specters that turn people to stone!" one says. "Get real!" his comrade said.

"Did _you_ kill the Sea King?" she says, pointing at the man. He lifts his sword. "Sea Kings are hardly rare in the Grand Line, but in the Calm Belts, they're certainly larger… no, monstrous."

**_*Flashback*_**

_ 'Any sign of the Kuja ship?' he asks. The soldiers around him salute. 'No Vice-Admiral! There are no approaching ships at all!' In the water, a sea king is seen lurking. 'How long is she going to keep us waiting? Or has the Kuja empress decided to..?' The Sea King is now seen going straight up, intending to strike. The man seemed to sense this, before it broke the waters surface._

_ Soldiers on deck turn, startled at what they saw. 'S-sea King!' one shouts. 'Fire! Fire!' another shouts, all of them then started to fire. Even a cannon was fired, but was only waved off by the Sea King. 'Impossible! Not even the cannons have any affect?!' a soldier exclaimed. The sea king dived again, then breached, going to crush the ship._

_ 'What are we to do?!' 'There's no way to defend against it!' The sea king roars, sounding like a screeching cat. 'Is it planning on eating the entire ship?' The men start panicking. Then the Vice-Admiral darts towards it, 'To think the very first to greet us is this beast and not the Kuja..!'_

_ He dives into the beasts mouth disappearing from view. The men onboard brace themselves, fearing the worst. The monster then stops, and starts wreathing in pain, before being cut open in an 'X', the Vice-Admiral swooping out of it. The creature lands, making a giant splash. 'That's the Vice-Admiral!' a man shouts._

_ 'Allowing an entire warship to be food for a Sea King,' he starts, 'would belittle the name of justice!' The men now shout in agreement, cheering for him._

(Man that was long!) "Those cuts…" The woman started, still pointing, "Did you slice it from it's stomach?" "I have not come to hunt Sea Kings." The Vice-Admiral said, sheathing his sword. "I would like to finish my business here and leave these waters quickly." The woman smiles, "It looks like you have some skill." She commits.

"I was growing tired of waiting! At last you returned, Kuja Pirates!" he says. "I am Vice-Admiral Momonga of Navy Headquarters! Warlord of the Sea and Pirate Empress Boa Hancock! Show yourself! I've come for you!" "So sorry, but the Snake Princess isn't coming out." She said, "She sent many replies now!" said another. "That's men for you! Such unsophisticated creatures!" commits another.

"I haven't seen a live man in a long time!" a woman commits. "Pirates and merchants always escape by boat when they see the Kuja flag!" She laughs awfully. "Stop. That's a crude laugh!" complains one. "We have received her replies of, 'I will follow your orders to convene at once!' But she shows no indication of coming whatsoever!" Momonga said, tossing a paper to them.

The woman catches it, looking skeptical. "The morning's newspaper." He explains. "A place and date have been decided for the public execution. Portgas D. Ace, 2nd division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates!" …What?...This, is not good… "There is no turning back now! The World Government has issued strict orders forcing the Seven Warlords of the Sea to assemble! Refuse and the agreement is off!" Sounds like shit to me…

"Your title of Warlord of the Sea will be revoked!" Momonga said, "Think about what would that mean! Until now, the World Government has allowed you to do as you wish, but without the title, you would be nothing more than ordinary pirates. Therefore adversaries of the World Government _and_ the navy!" He steps closer.

"Do you hear me, Boa Hancock?!" Momonga shouts. Silence, then steps could be heard approaching the door. During this a cute, cuddly kitten starts playing in front of the door. The doors then open, letting out a tall, slim figure that continues forward. "Who placed a kitten…" it says, as the kitten continues to play, "in my path?!" The figure then kicks it, sending it flying through the air. (No! Kitty!)

Soldiers that where on deck gasped at this, shocked at the kitten's treatment. Luckily, it landed safely on its feet. A woman hurriedly rushed to it, "M-my deepest apologies! I'm the one responsible!" she says. "Be more careful." The figure said. "Y-yes." The woman replied. The kitten starts to mew angrily at the figure, and if translated, would not be appropriate for this story.

"S-stop that!" the woman tells it. "So you've come out, Boa Hancock!" Momonga said. Hancock points to the ship, the snake goes toward it, making her come closer. "Don't let your guard down men!" Momonga warned. "He's right!" a soldier agreed, "We're dealing with the boss of a bunch of specters! There's no telling how dangerous she is! Don't let your guard-" he stops, staring at what is before him.

We see Hancock, showing parts of her beauty. The men….. Oh, god… That's the most perverted face I've seen (Besides Sanji's)! "T-that's the pirate empress?" a soldier asks, hypnotized of her beauty. "She's the definition of the most beautiful woman in the world!" another gasps. I don't see what's so spe-…Holy Shit! Now I know why the soldiers are so shit faced!

For all people reading this, go and watch the episode on Hulu. Any vivid description might make guys, and maybe girls, faint! All I can say is that she puts the Mona Lisa to shame, making it look like a total crack whore! And yes, she's that beautiful! Boa Hancock narrows her eyes at them, clearly irritated.

Meanwhile…

Luffy and Jack are still running from the pissed-off Kuja warriors, barely dodging the constant arrows. "Halt, men!" Kikyo says, aiming an arrow at them. "These girls are terrifying! Nami's much better by far!" Luffy says, pauses, then sighs quietly, "Or not…" "Lucky!" says Jack, not hearing the last part, "These people are like twisted versions of Kimiko!"

"Who's Kimiko?" Luffy asks. "Someone that I pray you won't meet." Jack replies, his face haunted. They suddenly jump, missing very deadly arrows. "One direct hit from these arrows and we're a goner!" Luffy shouts while dodging more of the 'Death Arrows'. "Alright!" he says, before stretching his arms and launching himself to a branch.

Jack jumps to the branch as well, following Luffy who was jumping from branch to branch. "Are the men gibbons?!" Sweetpea asks, shocked at what happened. "Damn! We lost them!" a woman shouts, enraged. "We cannot have living men in this land whatsoever!" said Kikyo. "We have to find them and kill them as quickly as possible!"

Margaret looked slightly downcast. "Let's split up and search!" Sweetpea suggested. "Alright! Find them and kill them, without fail!" Kikyo said. "Understood!" the group shouted.

Meanwhile…

Luffy and Jack are climbing a rock wall, fairly high up from the ground. "Is it a good idea to be here?" Luffy asked, "This is where we ran from earlier…" "No other choice!" Jack replied. "There's no time for that! Especially since we're being followed!" "There they are!" a woman shouts. "Uh oh!" Luffy and Jack gasp.

The woman draws an arrow, "I won't miss this time!" She releases, only shooting from were they were mere seconds ago. Both Luffy and Jack fall, disappearing into the jungle. "Did you get them?" Kikyo asks. "Not yet!" the woman replies, "They fell into the jungle!"

Meanwhile (again)…

We're back at the shit faced soldiers and the Snake Princess now. Let's see what happens. "So you've finally come for me…" Hancock says, "What meddlesome people!" She continues, "My recent replies were lies. I will _not_ go to war! But… I want you to let me keep my title of Warlord of the Sea." The men around her got even more shit-faced than before, not including Momonga.

"And… I also want all of the cargo on your ship." Hancock says with a smile. During this, Momonga shakes in anger. "What nonsense is this?!" he booms, "You're not a selfish little child! Do you honestly think we'll accept such outrageous demands?" She blinks, unfazed by the outburst.

"Hurry and haul it over!" a voice shouts. Momonga turns and has his eyes widen. The shit faced, lovesick fools that called themselves soldiers were already hauling crates. "What a beautiful woman!" one states, helping another carry a barrel. "I'll give her anything!" another says, having a chest in his hands.

"Why are you hauling our cargo?!" Momonga shouts, "Come to your senses!" Finally one snaps out of it, blushing "Oh no! I blindly listened to what she said!" Ignoring the SFLF, Momonga speaks, "Portgas D. Ace's public execution is in exactly one week from today! Fire Fist Ace's life will be ended in the town square of Marineford, were Navy Headquarters stands!"

He continues, "In other words, Whitebeard _will_ make a move within the next week to rescue Ace! Navy Headquarters, led by three admirals, is prepared to counter Whitebeard with full military force! Will you lose the title of Warlord, or accept the orders to assemble? Decide now! Time is nearly up!" Hancock just smiles before sitting down.

"I like the title of Warlord. I don't want it taken away." She says, "But I hate the World Government. I don't obey its orders." Hancock faces him, "How does this sound? The marines who came to get me had a mysterious accident on the sea and were wiped out when they all turned to stone?" She squints.

"She's planning to do something!" a SFLF gushed. "Don't let your guard down!" an actual soldier said. "I've heard of this before!" another says, "A ship was attacked by the Kuja pirate ship, and when it was discovered later, only strange statues were found onboard!" "Strange statues?!" a soldier asked, shocked.

"I already told you! Your childish selfishness will not be allowed!" Momonga said nervously. One of Hancock's sisters chuckled. "Big sis has a terrible personality. But she gets everything that she wants. "Yes," The other agreed, "There's a reason for that." Hancock jumped off the sea snake. "Do you know why that is?" she asked.

Great, more of the SFLF syndrome. Hancock continued, "Even if I kicked a kitten, even if I pull your ears off," Momonga growled, "and even if I kill someone, everyone in the world would forgive me. The reason for that is, yes…" she gestured to herself, "because I'm beautiful!" The last part echoed, being heard greatly.

Holy shit! The women went wild at this, most are gushing with the SFLF syndrome. "Snake Princess!" they shouted. The, so-called soldiers, were even worse, surpassing the definition of perverts. "We'll let you do anything! After all, you're beautiful!" said the poor bastards. "Stop that all of you!" Momonga shouted.

Hancock smiles, before shifting to a stance, leaning back impossibly. "For being charmed by me, your guilty consciences…" she thrust her hands forward to a heart shape, "will turn your bodies solid!" The soldiers got even more shit-faced, even if that was impossible. "Love-Love Beam!" Hancock shouts, shooting a pink beam.

"Hanco-" the soldiers started, before being turned to stone. The only one left standing was Momonga, who glared at Hancock. "I expect no less from a navy vice-admiral." She stated. What?... Oh! He stabbed himself with a knife. I wonder why…? "I see." Hancock continued. "You used pain to block out the evil thoughts. You've much experience indeed."

"However…" she said, "I wish I could say the same about your men." "Fools…" Momonga grumbled. "It looks like you're the only on left now." Hancock said. He pulled out the knife, "One and zero are not the same!" And now we zoom out, looking at the two ships.

**Well, not a bad ending, but not a good one either. Trying to keep up is hard enough, but with this kind of ending, it makes you question yourself. As always, please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Welcome to the chapter we've all been waiting for! Please give me more reviews! Seriously though, I only got one… I'm saying this now and maybe even until this is over, but ****_Xiaolin Showdown_**** and ****_One Piece_**** are NOT mine. Now let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 5: Secrets On Their Backs**

"The Snake Princess has returned!" a woman announced. A giant door was above a river opened slowly, showing Hancock's ship immerging from the dark cave. Confetti and cheering women greeted them. "Welcome back Kuja Pirates!" they cheered, "Snake Princess!" A small, brown haired girl emerged from the crowd, looking curiously at the arrivals.

The ones onboard waved at them, clearly happy to be there. "Ran-sama!" a woman shouted, "Daisy-sama!" another greeted. "We had a big haul!" a woman onboard said. "They're so cool!" the child said, "I'm gonna join the pirates someday too!" The ship docked, before the sea snakes bowed down, creating a bridge with their necks.

A long, red carpet rolled down, revealing a few figures. "It's the Gorgan Sisters!" the crowd cheered. The sisters, including the Princess herself, walked down, followed by the other women. "Snake Princess! Snake Princess!" the crowd shouted in unison. Hancock walked emotionlessly, seeming not to care about the attention.

"Ran-sama! Daisy-sama!" someone shouted, receiving a wave from them. "Rindo-sama!" "Blue Fan-sama!" more shouted, starting to name the crewmembers. "Cosmos-sama!" "Marigold-sama!" "Sandersonia-sama!" …Wow, they have a lot of weird names. I mean, seriously? Sandersonia? Blue Fan?

"They're always like this." Committed one of the Gorgan Sisters. "It was a long trip. They must've really missed our big sister." The other said. At this, Hancock tossed her hair to the side, making the crowd swoon with hearts for their eyes. "She looked at me!" one said. "No, she looked at me!" argued another.

Hancock approached a woman who had her head bowed. "Welcome back. Your Monkey Carriage is ready." She said, gesturing to the carriage. "Has anything happened?" Hancock asked. "No. Nothing at all." The woman replied, looking away. Hancock frowned upon seeing this.

**Later…**

All of the women were hauling cargo out of the ship. "Carry it slowly and carefully!" a woman instructed. "Iron ore, gunpowder, and crops from the north…" a woman murmured, writing the items down. "What a tremendous haul!" "We plundered two merchant ships and one pirate ship." Ran said. "Center sea people just offshore also gave us their cargo."

"The Kuja Pirates truly are elite!" the woman exclaimed. "I suppose so." Ran replied. "Where's the Snake Princess's present?" asked an approaching woman. "Don't worry. It's been sent to the castle." She said. "Ran, any books at all?" said a voice. Ran looked to where the voice came from, only staring at empty space. "Down here." It said. She looked down, before gasping "Granny Nyon!"

"Let me think." Ran said, her face thoughtful, "Oh, those center sea people _did_ give us a newspaper." She pulled out the said newspaper and held it out. "Here you are!" Nyon grabs it and starts skimming the page. Her eyes widened suddenly. "What?!" she gasped.

**At the castle…**

Hancock is walking down a hall lined with women. They bowed. "Welcome Back!" She didn't respond and kept walking. "Welcome back, Snake Princess." A woman said, holding a tray, before walking alongside Hancock. "Thank you for holding down the fort." She responded. "I've prepared the finest, most exquisite jewel from your spoils of war." The woman said. Presenting the tray.

On top of it as a red, metallic box that had fine flower patterns on the side and the Kuja mark on the center of the lid. The woman lifted the lid as Hancock reached for it. (Long whistle) Damn, that thing is practically glowing like a green beacon. Hancock took it, and smiled sweetly. The surrounding woman swooned at this. "Even the jewel pales in comparison to her smile!" one says.

Hancock suddenly threw it behind her not looking back. What. The….Fuck! "Snake Princess!" a woman gasped. "A decoration of that quality would only spoil my beauty." Hancock said, before looking in another direction. "Enishida. What is this?" she asked, approaching a figurine that looked slightly similar to her. "Ah!" Enishida says, "That's a clay model that children from the village worked hard to make for you!" "They must have worked hard to paint it too." Enishida comments.

**_*Flashback*_**

_Three children were carrying the statue, clearly making an effort to keep it up. "Oh!" Enishida gasped. "We made this for the Snake Princess to look at." Said one of the children. All three smiled, clearly proud of their accomplishment._

She smiled. "The way they carefully carried it the castle to prevent it from breaking was truly tender and innocent." "Oh, I see." Hancock replied, stroking the statue. "So they made me…" she began, before smirking wickedly, "…out of mud and clay…" Her snake was sweating, drawing back in fear. Hancock raised her hand and pushed it off the podium it was on.

The statue broke apart as it hit the floor, breaking a few tiles as well. "Snake Princess!" Enishida gasped. As woman rushed to the damage Hancock spoke. "Don't bring such filthy things into the castle!" She was frowning. "Throw it away at once and clean the floor." She started to walk, that #% ! "Anyway, Enishita…" "Y-yes?" she said. "I didn't see any of our defense warriors there to greet us on our arrival…" Man, sharp # $%.

"Oh, well, actually…" Enishita said, "Rather violent monkeys appeared in the jungle and…" she took a breath, "They was such savage and crude beasts that they all had to go after them." "Monkeys?" Hancock said, displeasure and surprise clear in her voice.

**Now with our 'Monkeys'...**

Luffy is swing from branch to branch like a monkey, arms in sync, while Jack jumped after him. Both jumped out of the trees clearly enjoying themselves. "Yahoo!" they shouted, plummeting towards the river. Below, the Kuja are at the side of the river, and spotted them. "There they are!" Margaret shouted. Hearing a drawn arrow, a shout was heard. "Take this!"

An arrow was released, heading towards the targets. Luffy and Jack looked down, having their eyes widen. A splash is seen in the river, before stilling once again. "Did you get them?" Sweetpea asked. "L-look!" Margaret gasped, pointing at the water. Bubbles were seen when a giant fish leapt out.

On its dorsal fin was Luffy being tugged along by his own hat and Jack with his corset snagged as well, both screaming loudly. The fish kept leaping, as if trying to dislodge them. During this the women stared, sweat dropping. "Men certainly are stubborn…" Aphelandra said. "Don't think you can get away from us." A woman said.

**Back at the castle…**

"Don't you worry. They'll be back shortly." Enishita assured Hancock. "I'm truly sorry that they weren't there to greet you." As she said this, Hancock's snake started circling a spot on a large and luxurious mat. "Well, no matter." Hancock said. "Well, would you like something to drink?" Hancock sat down in the chair that the snake made itself into. "White sake." She answered.

"I think I'll have some too." Said a voice. Hancock jerked her head up and saw the elder. "Granny Nyon." Hancock said, "This is my room. Why are you here?" "G-Granny Nyon!" a woman gasped. "How did you get in?" asked another. "I can get in any way I want." She replied. "Throw her out." Hancock ordered without hesitation.

"Wait, Snake Princess!" Nyon shouted, holding her hand out. Her voice echoed throughout the castle. She gulped. Silence. "You forgot 'please'…" Hancock said. "Please." She repeated, louder this time. Nyon was shaking, sweating bullets, clearly intimidated. Putting down her hand, Granny Nyon cleared her throat. "Pardon me. Please wait, Snake Princess."

She continued. "The center sea people's ship is anchored off shore. They've come to get you, have they not? They've ordered you into active duty, have they not?" "That's right. An invitation to war." Hancock said. "Why aren't you going?! You must go!" Nyon urged. "If you go, the agreement will be upheld! Certainly someone of your abilities won't meet an untimely fate!" "But," Hancock said, "I'm scared!" She raised her pitch to complete her childish façade. Hearts appeared in Nyon's eyes. "She's like a puppy!"

She slapped herself. "Wait, this is no time for that!" Nyon said angrily. She rubbed her head in frustration. "Granny Nyon…" Enishita said, sweat dropping. The Granny's snake staff hit the floor. "This land is currently protected by your title as Warlord of the Sea!" Nyon shouted. "Up until recently, this island was protected from outside enemies by the great defense network that is the Calm Belt!"

Granny Nyon continued, "However, now the center sea people are using new ship craft techniques to come and go through these waters as they please. The fact that you're a Warlord of the Sea is the reason why they won't set foot on this island and put a stop to the Kuja's ways." As she spoke, Enishita approached Hancock, sake atop of the tray.

Hancock's snake curled the tip of its tale around the glass, passing it to it's master. "This island is also home to the very young and the very old. If you lose the title and we return to being a regular pirate nation, only tragedy will await us!" Hancock paused before she took a sip. "Are you sure you're not just afraid?"

"My life could end at any time now." Nyon replied. She dropped her snake, which took to standing upright in an odd position. "Look closely at this crystal ball!" She pulled out the impossibly large ball, presenting it to Hancock. I mean, really! How in the seven levels of hell did it not bulge out of her clothes?!

"That's Granny Nyon's fortunetelling ball that's right 200% of the time!" gasped Enishita. "Let us shed light on your future…" Nyon said, wiggling for fingers slowly. She steps around the staff, blocking the view, and started to swipe with what was a paintbrush. "I see your future!" Nyon says, before spinning to show the ball. Written in ink, the ball said 'Go!' Enishita looked at it, open mouthed, as did the other women in the area.

There was silence, before Hancock broke it. "Detestable!" she sneered, crushing the glass of sake in her hand. "Throw her out! This instant!" she shouted. #$% !... "Y-yes! Right away!" her guards said, before running towards Nyon. "Wait! Snake Princess!" Granny Nyon protested. The guards started to carry her out. "Stop! What are you doing?" She broke free, before Hancock spoke. "I watched quietly, only for you to put on a pathetic act." Hancock was walking closer.

"What are you trying to prove here? Your era is long over…" Hancock now points at her. "…Gloriosa, ex-empress of Amazon Lily from three generations ago!" Granny Nyon was gritting her teeth, while Hancock had a smug smile on her face. "Even if this land should be destroyed by one of my whims, everyone will forgive me." She leaned back. "The reason for that is, yes…" She bent back so much that I'm surprised her back didn't snap.

"…because I'm beautiful!" Hancock finished. "There it is!" Enishita said. "The Snake Princess's 'excessively looking down on others' pose!" Ignoring her, Hancock continued. "Long ago, despite your status as empress, you deserted this land and left for outside waters." Hancock made a grab for Nyon, and held her by the hair. "You Kuja traitor!"

"That's why I live quietly on the edge of the village now!" Nyon said. Hancock pulled, making Nyon whine. "Then you should continue to live there quietly. I will not have you interfering with me, the current empress!" Hancock started to walk, still carrying Nyon by the hair. "Snake Princess!" the guards said. "Hey! Let go!" Nyon raged, clearly not liking the treatment.

"That said, I can't help but admire your zeal." Hancock said. "You win." Nyon gasped. "You agree to what I said, Snake Princess? It really does pay to talk things through! Thank you!" Nyon said, "You'll go then?" Hancock sighed, before giving a sinister smirk. "I lied. Don't get cocky!" A shocked face was all Granny Nyon mustered before she..was….thrown out…the window…. (Twitch)

That # %$*! She % $# threw her like that?! If I could, I would've strangled that $#% long ago! (Pant, pant) Sorry… Anyways back to the story! "Curse you Snake Princess!" Nyon said as she fell. Hancock, meanwhile, was wiping her hands. "Snake Princess!" exclaimed one of the guards, "What have you done?! She's an old woman!"

Hancock turned, showing coy embarrassment. "I don't know what came over me…" The guards instantly got the shit faced syndrome. "Yes! Yes! That sort of thing happens to all of us!" "Clean up the broken window too!" Hancock added. "Yes, ma'am!" they replied. Running is heard outside, having Hancock turn her attention. "Annoying woman!" she seethed.

Granny Nyon is seen falling and crashing into a crate, creating a large ruckus. As the dust cleared, she was amazingly standing with her arms out for balance. She relaxed. "Granny Nyon!" exclaimed a woman. "Aged as I may be, I am still a kuja warrior! I have not grown decrepit!" Nyon exclaimed. Hancock, still at the window, looks at her hands. "My hands are dirty." She spins fast, having her cape flutter behind her. "Is the bathwater ready?"

"Yes ma'am!" said Enishita, "I will issue the advisory at once!" A bell was heard echoing through the village. "The Snake Princess is about to bathe!" Enishita shouted. Outside two woman are seen fighting. Apon hearing the bell, they had looked up at the castle. Somewhere else, a warrior was seen tending to her snake. "Okay! Hold still now!" She tightened it, but way too much since the snake started to choke.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said. They heard the bell, and turned to the sound. Somewhere that was probably where a restaurant was, woman are seen eating. The bell and Enishita's voice could be heard. "Leave the castle premises immediately!" Many of the woman rose, while some where trying to shovel in as much as they could. "Come on! Let's hurry!" one woman said. "I-I just started eating!" complained the other.

Somewhere else outside, many women are seen running. "Hurry outside!" a woman shouted. "Everyone who's on duty today, to your posts!" Enishita shouted. At what looked like an outside café, a woman looked up. "It's time for their bath!" she said. Inside the café a woman claps her hands. "Get ready!" she says, "The people in the castle are coming, so it's about to get packed in here!"

Big, metal gates were closing outside, while a tent like wall was set up with a sign that said 'Bath'. At that, women were seen posted across it. "For the next several hours, entrance into the castle is strictly forbidden!" Enishita's voice said. Ran was seen walking near, before she spots something. A small child is seen staring at the castle. "What are you doing?" Ran said.

The little girl gasped as she turned. "You're not allowed to pass here, you know." "Say…" the child inquired, "Why does everyone make such a big deal when the Snake Princess takes a bath?" "How old are you now?" Ran asked as she crouched to the child's level. "Eight." She said. "Then I'll tell you." "The Gorgan Sister's secret?" the child guessed. Ran nodded. "That's right."

Inside the castle, three figures are seen approaching behind the curtains. "You're in charge of keeping watch." Hancock said. "Yes, Big Sis." One sister said. "Please take your time." Said another. Hancock walked in, before stripping down her clothes. Thank god it's censored! She then continues walking, leaving her discarded clothes behind.

Meanwhile, back outside, Ran sat down and faced the child. "Gorgan was the name of the monster that once lived in the center of the ocean. Anyone who looked at this terrifying monster would instantly turn into stone. At the end of an adventure, the Snake Princess and her sisters managed to slay the Gorgan monster."

"But," she said, "When the monster uttered its death howls, it placed a horrible curse on the three warriors. The monster's large eyes were etched onto their backs, and anyone who's lured in by their charm and looks at them is turned to stone and killed." The little girl gasped, shocked by this.

Hancock, meanwhile, is seen approaching a large tub, her figure blurred from the fog. "The Gorgan Sisters never remove their clothes in front of people." Ran said, "When they bathe, they always post guards like this keep people away." The little girl blink, looking a bit curious.

Inside the castle, Hancock is seen wading through the water. (And no, I'll not go into detail perverts!) She sat down, making the water overflow.

**Back to Luffy and Jack…**

Both are still being dragged by the giant fish, looking like they're half drowned. It leaps, launching them towards the forest while screaming. They still fall, passing many branches towards the ground. Luffy lands hard on the ground on his ass while Jack lands on a branch right between the legs before landing on the ground as well.(Ouch) Then Luffy's hat lands last, floating harmlessly down onto its owner's head. (Lucky hat…)

"Oww…" Jack moans. Luffy looks up, sensing something. Red, glowing eyes were seen high in the treetops. The shadows relented, showing hissing snakes. Both men blinked in confusion. The snakes lashed out, only resulting them to start running away screaming. "Shit!" Jack shouted, being heard throughout the forest.

"Those are the men's voices!" said Sweetpea. "Have the snakes found them?!" Suddenly they appear running, the snakes biting into Jack. "Ouch! Ouch!" he shouted. "Let go, you!" Luffy said trying to pry off one of them. Jack screams in agony, still running in pain. He doesn't notice that he started to run up the cliff, dragging a dangling Luffy with him.

The snakes then started to cry in frustration before letting go and falling back down. Jack, who didn't notice this, kept running upwards. In the forest, the warriors sweat dropped, "Where did they run to?!" "They went up the craggy mountain!" Margaret said, "Don't tell me he went back into the village! They wanted a ship!" "What?!" they gasp.

Up above, Jack is still running before reaching to the top and shooting past it, flying in the air. Both land onto the lookout, panting. "Ow, that hurt…" Jack said, looking at the fading bite marks. "Hmm, what do we do now?" Luffy said, "We'll get spotted again if we just sit here…" Jack blinked, "She did mention this island has a pirate ship…"

They began hopping along the wall, side by side. "If we could just borrow it somehow..." Luffy then lands incorrectly and started to lose balance. With a fast reaction, Jack caught him and righted him up again. "Thanks!" Luffy gasped "No prob." Jack said. Luffy looked thoughtful. "Nami's not here. We'll probably end up drifting around with no navigator."

"Oh, I know!" Jack said, jumping up and down. "Ask for a ride on the ship! It's the best way!" "We can go to Sabaody Archipelago!" Luffy grinned. "Which means…" he jumped onto the other ledge, facing the village. "We'll have to talk to someone important. Since important people live in tall buildings…" Jack smiled, "We'll just go to the tallest building!"

Both look down at the village, grinning. "Let's try this one!" Luffy said, before they both jumped down screaming towards the building below.

**Back at the jungle…**

All of the warriors were franticly running, looking very serious. "Hurry to the village! The Snake Princess has probably already returned! If she finds the man, things will turn serious!

**Now back to the duo…**

They were still falling, cheeks flapping wildly from the wind, before landing on the roof in a sumo stance. Apparently, the poor roof couldn't hold the weight of both men and collapsed underneath them, dragging them down below. "It's brittle!" They shouted in unison.

Below them the women guarding the place went into a commotion. "What was that?!" one said, startled.. "The castle's tower roof collapsed!" shouted another. The child with Ran clutched to her, scared. "What's happening?!" she fearfully said. "The Snake Princess is taking a bath in there!" Ran said, panicked.

Inside, Luffy and Jack landed in a pool, making a huge splash. "More water?!" Luffy gurgled. "Ouch it's hot!" Jack snapped open his eyes. "Wait, this is bathwater!" "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna drown!" Jack sat up easily, and looked at the gurgling Luffy. He sweat dropped. "Um, Luffy…" His friend kept thrashing around. "Luffy…" His friend _still_ kept thrashing around. "LUFFY!" he shouted.

"Hm?" Luffy gurgled. "You can sit up now." He sat up. "Oh." Luffy stood up and fist pumped. "Yosh! My feet are on the ground. I'm safe!" Jack sweat dropped, before looking around. "Is this a bath?" Luffy shrugged, before spotting a thin figure in the mist. Both blinked, unfazed as they saw a woman, a _naked_ woman, or, to be more precise, a naked _Hancock_. (I will not do detail you perverts!)

"Men!" Hancock growled, glaring at both of them. "Hey…" Luffy said, "That thing on your back…" he pointed at her. Hancock franticly submerged herself in the water, looking defensive. Jack tilted his head, confused by the action. Luffy, however, didn't seem to notice. "It seems familiar somehow…" "You saw it, didn't you?!" Hancock demanded.

**Well, it stops here. Sorry for taking so frickin' long. I might have monthly intervals in between, but if I go quickly enough, I'll be writing regularly again. Anyways, be patient for the next one. High School isn't easy you know!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank god I had enough time to do this, I just hate keeping people waiting! Though I hardly have any reviews… Just to remind you, ****_Xiaolin Showdown_**** and ****_One Piece_**** are not mine. I only own Jack's named moves. So, without further ado, let the reading begin.**

**Chapter 6: Heartless Judgment**

Outside a large door, footsteps were heard. Both of Hancock's sisters burst in, their weapons drawn. "Big sis!" They said, trying to squeeze through the door. "Big sis! What happened?!" Jack and Luffy looked up, confused. "Who are they? Men?!" Sandersonia said. "What are men doing in the island?!" Hancock slowly stepped out, having the men stare at her questioningly. Marigold put a coat around her. "What in the world happened?!" she asked.

"Oh, we, uhh…" Luffy and Jack say in unison. "He saw my back." Hancock whispered. Her sisters gasped in shock. After a pause, they took battle stances. "Then they'll have to die." Marigold said. "Huh?!" They said, "H-how come?! We only saw her back!" "I dunno why," Luffy continued, "but I swear I've seen it somewhere before…"

"We would rather die than let anyone see what you saw on my back!" Hancock said darkly. "That thing? How come?" "Who are you? How come?" They both asked, words mixing together. "Take everything you saw to your graves!" Hancock said, making a heart with her hands. "Love-Love Beam!" "Slow-Slow?!" Luffy gasped. "Huh?!" Jack asked, looking at him panicked.

A pink, transparent beam shot out, heading straight towards them. "A Slow-Slow Beam?!" The beam hit them both, having Luffy in a guard position. "Oh no!" he said, "I'm turning slower! Slow…er..." He stood in the same position, making Jack sweat drop. Luffy then opens his eyes and stares at his hands, flexing them. Meanwhile, the sisters stare at him, as if expectant of something.

Luffy looks up and looks around, biting his lip in wonder. "Love-Love Beam!" Hancock tries again. Luffy shouts as he does a weird pose as he is hit again. But, as expected, nothing but weird behavior happened to Luffy. This makes Jack sweat drop more, before giving the sisters a look that clearly said, '_What the hell?!_'.

Luffy looks back at them, questioning. The Gorgan Sisters though, were probably in a state of shock because they just _stared_. After a moment, all four tilted to the side and had a visible question mark above their head. Jack face palmed, disbelieving of the scene before him.

"Why won't they petrify?!" Hancock shouted. "Does they not feel any excitement from seeing me in the bath?!" "That's not possible, Big Sis!" Marigold said, shocked. "The beauty of your naked body would charm anyone of any age or gender!" "Their fear of death must be overpowering their wicked thoughts!" Sandersonia said. "They're pathetic, but lucky men."

"I dunno what's going on, but I'm getting out of here!" Luffy said as he bolted away. "Hey!" Jack shouted, running after him. "We still gotta talk to someone important!" Luffy jumped out the window, having Jack follow closely behind. "They jumped out from this height!" Marigold gasped.

Hancock kissed a finger, making a heart shaped object. "They won't get away!" she shouted, pointing her finger like a gun towards them. "Pistol Kiss!" A heart shaped projectile shot through them both, making them cringe. "Huh?!" Luffy said. "They don't bounce off! They're not metal bullets?" They landed hard on the ground, making a cloud of smoke.

"Those men are intruders! Seize them Kuja Pirates!" Hancock shouted. "Y-yes ma'am!" Ran said. She turned to a friend. "Men?! What are men doing here?!" "Let's catch them for now!" her friend said, excited. Ran nodded, before leading a group towards the men. Luffy and Jack coughed. "That hurt!" Luffy said. Jack groaned in agreement.

Both looked up, seeing that they are surrounded. "It's in your best interests to do as we say!" Ran announced, drawing an arrow. "Ran!" a woman said, "No man would ever try to defy the Kuja Pirates! Besides, they look weak anyway!" She laughed. "They're men!" another woman said. "Live men in the village…!" said yet another.

Luffy and Jack sat up crossing their legs. "Are you the all-woman pirate group?" Luffy asked, "Do you know where your boss is?" "Why would you want to know that?" Ran asked, guarded. Jack smiled, "Your boss owns a ship, right? We wanna find her and ask for a ride on her ship and hurry out to sea!"

"What nonsense!" Ran scoffed, "Men are forbidden in Amazon Lily! Do you honestly think you'll get to leave alive?!" "Stupid men!" her friend chipped in, laughing. Ran released her arrow, only missing its targets as Luffy and Jack leap into the air. "This is no time for us to get caught!" Jack shouted, landing with Luffy. He crouched while Luffy stretched his arms to grab onto the gate behind the women.

"Gum-Gum…" "Rocket…" they said. "Seize them!" Ran shouted, leading the group towards them. "…Rocket!" "Launch!" Both zoomed over the Kuja's heads, over the fence, and soaring above the village. "What the…?" a woman said, staring at them like the other women. "After him!" Ran said, "Quickly! The Snake Princesses orders! Don't let them escape, no matter what!"

**In the village…**

"Men!" a woman alerted, running towards a crowd. She stops, panting. "There are male intruders!" A gasp went through the crowd. "Men?!" a woman asked. "The Kuja pirates are chasing them! Let's help out too!" "Alright, let's go!" Many women ran off, taking out their weapons. At a table, Granny Nyon sat reading the newspaper. She looked over it.

"Of all things, allowing men onto the island when the Kuja are in peril…" Nyon whispered. "This is unprecedented." She sighed, shaking her head. "I can't help but worry what the future holds for this land." Granny Nyon then goes back to reading the newspaper.

Women are seen running through the village, yelling. "Catch the men!" Margaret's Group arrived seeing this. "The Kuja pirates!" Margaret gasped. "So they did return to the village…" No shit. "There they are! Over there!" Aphelandra said, pointing to the roof. And there, of course, was Luffy and Jack sitting on it, scanning the village.

"I would've thought she'd be in a tall building…" Luffy said, "Where do we go to meet someone important?" An arrow shot between them, making them reel away. More were shot, forcing Luffy and Jack to jump. "Those pirates caught up to us already?!" Jack shouted. "Let's kill him before the Snake Princess catches them!" a woman said, drawing her arrow. The others followed suit.

The duo landed on the roof carefully before running along the peak of it. "Oh, it's them again?!" Luffy shouted, annoyed. Arrows swiftly passed them, forcing them to dodge in odd ways. One landed on the roof, blasting them off and having them fall. "They fell off!" Margaret said. The group ran after them.

Luffy and Jack landed on their feet, crouching from the impact. They look up and see they're right behind the warriors from earlier. Ran looked back. "There they are! The men!" "Crap!" Jack shouted, jumping away with Luffy, who stretched himself away. "Halt!" Ran yelled.

They landed in the street, right where Nyon is, before running off. They slid back, seeing the meat she had. Oh no. Nyon lifted her fork, as if going to eat it. Luffy and Jack ran off again, before coming right back. They chuckled. Luffy stretched his arm and reeled in the meat, just when Nyon slams her fork were her meat was just moments before. She looked up startled.

"Ok!" Jack said, "Rock, paper, scissors for who gets the meat! Ready? Go!" "Rock, paper, scissors!" they shouted, getting a tie. "Rock, paper scissors!" Tie again. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Luffy got rock while Jack got scissors. And now Jack sat in a corner, sulking his loss, while Luffy happily munched on the meat. Granny Nyon watched this, sweat dropping at their behavior.

Jack must have already gotten over it because he started to run off, followed by Luffy. "Wait, you!" Nyon shouted. She looked at her newspaper, seeing Luffy's bounty, before looking back at him and gasped. '_It can't be! Why would this rookie be worth 300 million be in Amazon Lily?!_' Footsteps could be heard from an approaching group.

"There they are!" Ran yelled. "We gotta run!" Jack panicked, breaking into a run with Luffy. "Wait!" Nyon yelled, standing up. "Let me see your face again!" They kept running, not looking back. "I said wait!" Nyon yelled flipping towards them and crashing on Luffy's back. "Luffy!" Jack yelled. Luffy crashed into some boxes, landing on his back. Jack saw Luffy curl in pain, before looking at Nyon.

"Damn, old lady! What kind of steroids do you take?!" Jack shouts. Luffy sits up, rubbing his back. "Even the old ladies here are strong?" he groans. Women then start to surround them. "There's no escape now!" Ran said. Luffy and Jack look up, before freaking out seeing many arrows pointed at them.

Right then, Margaret's group arrived, seeing their predicament. "Oh no! The Kuja Pirates caught them!" a woman gasped. "I guess there's nothing we can do now!" Sweetpea said. The men stared at the pirates, unsure what to do. Granny Nyon approached, '_This man really is…_' she thought, gripping the paper.

**Later at a coliseum…**

Luffy and Jack were sitting at the middle of the platform, tied up in…snakes? "Damn! Come off, you stupid things!" Luffy grunted. Jack mumbled through his gag, also having snakes used as manacles. "Wmf er eef ern rm ike aks?!" Translation: '_What are these rope-like snakes?!_' At the seating area, Margaret and the others watched.

"We were too slow. Let's just hope they don't ask how they arrived here…" a woman said, "They're going to be killed, aren't they?" Margaret asked. "What's with this place?" Luffy mumbled, "There really isn't even one guy here." Jack shrugged, not really understanding either. Woman are heard screaming fanatically, making them look where it's directed, and see the Gorgan Sisters.

"Snake princess!" "Marigold-sama!" "Sandersonia-sama!" Many shouts were heard, directed at the group. "Let me ask you this, men." Hancock said. "How and why did you come to this island?!" "Seriously, I don't know either!" Luffy said, "I suddenly went flying through the sky and before I realized it, I was here!" "I do." Jack said, and blushed. "But I _don't_ want to talk about it."

"Lies." Hancock said calmly. "You can't fool me with that ridiculous story. You must be after something." "Well, you could give us a ship!" Luffy said, having Jack nod in agreement. "We'd appreciate getting a lift most of all, but anyway, there's a place we need to leave for right away!"

He continued, "If you're the most important person here, then please! We want to set sail!" The surrounding women were enraged. "What nonsense is this?! The Snake Princess is right! They're obviously lying!" "They must be plotting something!" "You can't fool us!" Meanwhile, Margaret's group was silent, reminded of the previous events.

"How dare they speak so rudely and tastelessly to the Snake Princess?! They're appalling!" Luffy and Jack sit there, ignoring the shouting women. Margaret looks down guiltily. "Don't think you can leave this place alive." Hancock said, "Your death is inescapable!" Margaret gasps, horrified, as she looks to the still silent men. She nods to herself before standing up.

"Please wait Snake Princess!" Margaret shouts, earning shocked looks from the surrounding population. Margaret jumps onto the platform and walks next to Luffy. "I-I don't think he's the kind of person who _can_ lie!" Bingo! "Margaret!" her friends shout in shock. Luffy and Jack stare at her in surprise, while Hancock had an impassive expression. Women shouted amongst themselves, making any words intangible.

"Snake Princess…" Margaret said, unsure. "Snake Princess. E-everything these men say are sincere. They hardly seem like the type to bring harm to our land!" Luffy smiles. "Oh! You! Yeah tell her for me!" "A defense warrior?" Hancock asked. "My name is Margaret!" "Men are forbidden here. Their death sentence was set in stone the moment they stepped foot on this island. Why do you protect them?"

Margaret looked at them. "I feel I owe them. The person who let them into this country…" She paused, closing her eyes, before snapping them back open. "…was I!" The crowd gasped, shocked at what they heard. "Margaret! Why?!" whispered a woman. Two more people ran up onto the platform, slamming their hands to the ground. "Snake Princess! W-we can explain!" Sweetpea said.

"Yes! We found them in the forest covered in mushrooms!" clarified Aphelandra, "We thought they were from the village and carried them here!" "Sweetpea! Aphelandra!" Margaret gasped. "We're also responsible for the crime of bringing them here!" Aphelandra continued. "That's right!" Sweetpea said. "Stop it you two! I'm the one who suggested bringing them to the village!"

"Does she know what this means?" questioned Ran. "Margaret is way too honest!" her friend commented, chortling. "Oh, you guys!" Luffy said, "You guys tried to kill us, but you're actually nice after all!" Jack nodded in agreement, not able to say his own words comfortably. Hancock got up from her position and walked down the stairs.

All was silent, having an uneasy atmosphere thick enough to cut. Margaret fell to her knees, having her head hang. "Only I'm guilty of letting them into the country!" "Margaret!" her friends called out desperately. Hancock kept going, her footsteps echoing throughout the stadium. Margaret trembled as she came closer, unsure what's to happen.

Hancock stopped right in front of her, having Luffy stare at her indifferently while Jack took a worried expression. "It's alright." Hancock said calmly. Margaret's eyes snapped open. Hancock took a finger to lift her head. "Look up, honest Margaret." She was smiling. "I like honest people. Tell me. Do you wish for forgiveness?"

"Y-yes." Margaret blushed. Hancock stood up, a smile on her face. "You may rise." Margaret stood up, looking curious. Hancock looked at her friends, who looked away blushing. Luffy and Jack smiled, one with happiness and another relief. "Is the Snake Princess going to forgive those three for their great crimes?!" asked a woman in the seating area.

"That's the Snake Princess for you!" another cooed, "She's not only beautiful, she's so compassionate to!" "Snake Princess!" One squealed. Hancock frowned. Oh shit… She put up her hands and made a heart. Margaret gasped. "Love-Love Beam!" Hancock shouted, covering them in the beam and turning them into stone.

"What the…?" Luffy said confused. Jack started ranting through his gag, fire apparent in his eyes. I will not translate because even I don't know some of those words. The crowd gasped, shocked at the outcome. "The fools…" a woman murmured, holding a hand against her head.

"Hey!" Luffy said, trying to get up, "What happened to you guys?! What happened?!" Jack finally spat out the gag. "They turned to stone!" He looked at Hancock. "How come?!" She turned walking away. "Hey." Luffy said, not turning away from the statues. "Hey, you! What did you do to them?!" He turned around. "They saved our lives, you know!" Hancock went up the stairs, still not looking back.

"Yes." She said, "They were punished because they helped you." "So it's our fault they…" Jack said, a shadow hiding his eyes. "Wait!" Luffy shouted. "Turn them back too normal!" "Just who do you think you're giving orders to?" "Turn them back now!" Jack said furiously. Hancock sat down, clearly displeased, and shouted, "Bring out Bakula!"

"Bakula?!" Ran gasped. "It's all over for those men now!" her friend chortled. "We said turn them back!" Luffy shouted, just as furious as Jack. "This is a warrior nation of Amazon Lily." Hancock said, "The strong are beautiful. Fight your hardest and perish. We will watch and see you off." An animalistic growl was heard behind them, followed by a stomp and a roar.

"The black panther's name is Bakula." Hancock stated. "A carnivorous beast that has served as executioner for this island's empresses for generations. After each execution, not even a single bone remains." The snakes that were used to tie up the men unraveled themselves and slithered away, freeing them. The panther came closer.

"Bakula seems to be quite starved." Hancock said smugly. Bakula lowered its head, saliva dripping from its mouth. "Yes, Big Sis." Marigold agreed. "I'm told it hasn't been fed for several days now." Sandersonia chuckled, "Be happy, men! Bakula will gladly eat even scrawny monkeys like you!" "Never mind that…" Jack growled, standing up with Luffy. "What about these guys?!" Luffy shouted, "Will they go back to normal?!"

The crowd went up in an uproar. "How dare they speak so rudely to the Snake Princess?!" "Get 'em Bakula!" The said panther crushed the stone beneath its paws, growling. "Bakula!" Hancock shouted. "Go!" shouted the crowd. It went to lunge at Luffy, who still had his back to it, with its claws aiming to rip him apart.

Jack stood between them and whispered to Luffy, "Cover your ears." Luffy complied. Jack took a deep breath. "Sonic…" his chest expanded as he inhaled, "…Howl!" A demonic howl emanated from him, stopping the panther in midair. Its teeth shattered from the sound waves witch were visible within a mile radius. Shocked looks came from everyone, even the Snake Princess, while they all covered their ears in pain.

Bakula landed outside the stadium with a loud crash, making it unlikely to get up again. A very pissed Jack turned and faced the Gorgan Sisters with Luffy, both sharing the same expression. The crowd gawked at Bakula, who was face up in a large crater. "He's strong!" Ran gasped, "He knocked out Bakula with just his voice! He didn't even use Haki!" "Then that was just brute strength?!" her friend asked.

"You guys are screwed up." Jack said. "That woman…" Luffy said, looking up, "She turned your comrades into stone, so how can you all sit there and laugh like that?!" The women gave them shocked looks, before one by one they stood up. "Th-those savage men are yelling at us!" "Unbelievable! What vicious creatures!" "I feel bad for those three, but the Snake Princess was right to do what she did!"

More kept shouting. "They're the ones to blame! They broke the rules of our land!" "Whatever I do…" said Hancock, "…I will be forgiven. The reason for that is, yes… Because I am beautiful!" She whipped her hair back, as if to finalize it. The women blushed, before lapsing into the S.F syndrome. "Snake Princess!" they cried, making the air pink in adoration. Hancock giggled and looked down.

"Wouldn't you agree too?" Luffy and Jack gave her a dark look. "You piss me off!" they said in unison. Hancock expressed a broken-hearted gasp before leaning back in despair. Marigold stepped forward. "Big Sis!" she shouted, "Stay strong!" "This can't be!" Hancock said, gasping, "No man exists that won't be my slave! None the less two!" She looked at Luffy and Jack with their expressions still the same.

"I cannot stand those men's existence!" The crowed then went into another rage. "How dare you say that to the Snake Princess?!" "Hurry and execute them!" "Execution!" They started to chant. "Execution! Execution!" Hancock peeked through her fingers. "Go! Marigold! Sandersonia! Take those men's heads!" Her sisters jumped down, both landing on one foot. "Yes! Leave it to us, Big Sis!" Sandersonia said.

They both transformed, gaining fangs and a scaly body, looking like a hybrid between a snake and human. Luffy looked at Jack. "These guys have powers?" "Apparently so." Jack said, looking at the sisters that circled them. "Execution! Execution! Execution! Execution!" the women chanted in unison. Meanwhile, Hancock looked on, giving a stony stare.

**Well, that's it for the episode. Please, PLEASE, review! I'm seriously wondering if I should stop… The next one should take a month at most, but it should be ok. Right now I will encourage reviews.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! These chapters may come more often once school is over, so be patient! As a reminder, ****_Xiaolin Showdown_**** and ****_One Piece_**** are not mine and if they were I would've changed some things… Anyways, on with the story!**

**Chapter 7: The Power of Haki**

The crowd kept chanting as the sisters stared down Luffy and Jack, some starting to randomly speak. "The younger sisters' Snake Pit Dance is about to start!" "I can't wait to see Marigold-sama's 'Salamander' with my own eyes!" "And Sandersonia-sama's 'Eight-Headed Serpent'!" Looking at Hancock, the crowd simultaneously squealed in excitement.

"How magnificent she looks!" "She was a strong warrior to beat the Gorgan monster, and this is proof of it!" "The cursed younger sisters are lovely too!" "Cursed?" asked Jack, crossing his arms. "What are they talking about?" Luffy turned to the sisters. "They look like they've eaten Devil Fruits to me." Marigold and Sandersonia chuckled.

"They're finished for sure now!" a woman said. "I can't wait any more!" shouted another, "Hurry and start!" The crowd seemed to agree, chanting again and again "Execution! Execution!" Sandersonia chuckled again. "Perhaps I should swallow them whole…" "Or squeeze them to death…" Marigold said. Luffy and Jack stood still, a shadow casting over their eyes.

"Don't tell me they're scared stiff!" a woman shouted out. "Just stand there and die!" shouted yet another. Jack crossed his arms over his head while Luffy looked up. "Hold on! Time out!" Hancock lifted her head in surprise while her sisters leered at them. "What?" Sandersonia asked, "Going to beg for your life?" "Apologizing now won't make your crimes go away!" Marigold said.

"No, it's not that." Luffy said, walking away. Jack, meanwhile, had assumed a battle stance and stood between them, as if guarding him. "What's going on?" A woman asked. "Look!" said another. Luffy approached the statues and wrapped an arm around Sweetpea, lifting her and placing her outside of the ring. Marigold waved her staff impatiently as she and Sandersonia watched.

He grabbed Margaret and did the same, having the sisters still watch with now big frowns. Luffy finally did Aphelandra, having a little more difficulty with lifting and placing her down. As Hancock watched, she narrowed her eyes as he placed her down. "There!" sighed Jack, "They're not cracked are they?" Luffy stood back and scanned them quickly. "Nope." "Good."

"Wait here you guys!" Luffy said to the statues, "Sorry you got turned into stone because of us! If Chopper were here, he could've examined you right away, but maybe you'll go back to normal again like when Aokiji turned me and Robin into ice!" Jack nodded in agreement, even though he didn't know Chopper or Aokiji.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be more concerned about yourself?" Sandersonia asked. "Shut up!" Jack snapped, "We can do whatever we want!" Luffy then leapt up back onto the stadium. "Those men…" asked a woman, "Are they trying to save Margaret and the others?" "That can't be!" said another, disbelieving. "They've already been sentenced to death!" Granny Nyon stared, expression unreadable.

Luffy cracked his knuckles. "So we just gotta kick your asses now, right?" Marigold and Sandersonia gasped while Hancock narrowed her eyes more. The crowd sat there, open mouthed in shock, before bursting into laughter. "What a joke!" "What did he just say?!" "They intend to beat the younger sisters!" "Hilarious! Making people laugh after being sentenced to death! Men really are hilarious!"

Luffy and Jack looked around, confused. "Is that okay, beating you up?" Luffy asked. In her hilarity, Marigold laughed, "Yes, that's fine! If you two haven't given up yet, then I'll warn you in advance: I wouldn't fall into the pit between the seats and the ring if I were you!" Both of them looked down. "You can fall if you like, but the bottom is filled with blades, so…"

Luffy and Jack looked at each other. "Rock, paper, scissors for which you choose?" Luffy asked. "Bring it on!" Jack shouted, readying himself. "Ready? Go!" they shouted in unison. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Tie. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Tie again. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Luffy had rock while Jack had scissors. "I call the green one!" "Damn!" The crowd face palmed at their behavior.

"Are you ready to go now?" Marigold asked, sweat dropping. "Yeah! All set!" Luffy and Jack shouted. "Good." Marigold said, starting to spin her axe. "Then let's begin!" Hancock lifted her hand. "Kill them, Sandersonia! Marigold! Through combat, give them the ultimate punishment for the great crime of sneaking onto our maiden island and offending me!"

The crowd cheered, fist pumping while one shouted out. "I've been waiting for this!" Marigold swung her axe at Jack, who dodged by jumping away. She kept at swinging, each of them being easily dodged by him. Marigold then hit stone, giving a slight pause. '_I guess this one has some skill…_' she thought. "Get him Marigold-sama!" She swung down, forcing Jack to leap over her.

Marigold turned and spat a purple goo at him. "What the…?"Just before it hit, Luffy snatched him down just before it hit the railing. "Thanks!" Jack said as he landed. "You welcome." Luffy said. Jack turned to the goo, which was dissolving the railing. "Poison?! That was close!" "Wrong!" Marigold shouted, "It's _powerful_ poison!" She spat another shot out, separating the two.

Marigold kept spitting out more and more, still missing Jack as he dodged. Some barely missed the statues, making him gasp. He landed, before running straight at her, dodging the poison as he went. He jumped, before lifting a leg. "Bullet…" he swung quickly, "Shot!" Marigold deflected it, having Jack take ricochet violently. "It bounced off!" he shouted in shock.

Marigold then hit him with the bottom of the axe, sending him crashing into the fence surrounding the ring. Jack fell to his knees, coughing. "That hurts! That can't be normal strength though…" "See! He's really all bark and no bite!" a woman shouted. Marigold lifted her axe and swung down, nearly missing Jack this time. "Where is all that strength coming from?! Do these Devil Fruits up your strength as well?!"

As Jack was busy, Luffy was yanked down by Sandersonia. "That's not fair, Mari!" she said, "You started without me!" Luffy struggled, trying to get out of her grasp. "I want to have some fun too!" She started squeezing, making Luffy yell in pain. "Luffy!" Jack yelled as he landed, only to dodge an axe. He turned to Marigold, who ticked, "Be careful! I'm your opponent!" Jack growled, frustrated.

"Why does that hurt?! I'm made of rubber!" Luffy groaned. "Come to think of it, that axe guy also…" He started being stretched. "It's exactly the same! But he didn't have powers!" Luffy's voice started to strain. "Does that mean it's not a Devil Fruit power?" Sandersonia looked at him. "I take it you have powers, too" she said, "A Paramythia type, from the looks of it?"

"I knew it!" Luffy shouted, "Why are you lying and saying that you're cursed?!" She looked away. "That's a secret we can't tell anyone, not even opponents that are about to die." "Damn!" "But I take it you can't use Haki? Most outsiders can't. That's why you're weak." Luffy struggled more. "Left kick…" she said before dodging a kick from Luffy.

She laughed, "Over here!" "She read what I was going to do!" Luffy yelled, before being lifted up. "Snake Slam!" Sandersonia shouted, thrusting Luffy down into the stone. "Yes!" the crowd cheered. Luffy jumped out and did a few backflips back, and stopped when far enough from the dust cloud. He looked at his arm. "That one didn't hurt. Same as usual."

Luffy then thrusted his arms back. "Gum-Gum…" He started punching repeatedly. "Gatling!" "Snake Dance." Sandersonia said dodging each of them easily. "What amazing moves!" a woman cried out, "With Sonia-sama's Haki, there's no attack she can't dodge!" Luffy kept punching, starting to get frustrated. "You're very straightforward." Sandersonia said, "I can read you like a book."

"What's going on?!" Luffy yelled, "She's guessing my every move!" A shadow fell over him. "Focusing entirely on offense is nice and all, but…" Luffy stopped. "Snake Stick!" Marigold yelled using her tail by at jabbing at him. Jack leapt in front of him, taking most of the damage, before colliding into Luffy. "Aahhh!" Jack yelled in pain as he rolled with Luffy off the ring, right where Margaret and the others where.

"Not good!" Luffy said, grabbing Jack and propelling them away from the statues. Hancock looked away in thought while her sisters scoffed, sandwiching them midair with their tails. The boys chocked out, winded, as they were thrown towards the spikes. They bounced down each floor, unable to move. "They're falling into the pit!" one of the woman shouted.

"Something seemed unnatural about that just now…" another commented. "Those men!" one gasped. Luffy and Jack fell, faces screwed up in pain, closer and closer to the spikes. Luffy snapped out of it first, stretching one hand to latch onto the railing while the other grabbed Jack. Both of his legs stomped into the side walls, screeching them both into a halt.

Luffy panted while an in pain Jack looked down. They were only inches away from the spikes. "Th-that was close!" he gasped. The crowd started to whine. "So close!" one said. Granny Nyon just grunted, still stone faced as she was before. Ran's friend chortled. "They should've just kept falling!" "However tenacious they are," Ran said, "they still don't stand a chance against the younger sisters! They're at the very top of the Kuja pirates!"

Up above, Hancock looked on before she broke into a light chuckle, pulling her hair back. The woman squealed, once again having the SF syndrome. "The Snake Princess put her hair behind her ear!" "Her loveliness knows no bounds!" Hancock smiled. "These men are the very definition of 'nothing but talk'. I can't help but laugh."

Luffy strained before launching back up and landing on the ring. He put Jack down, who then looked up. "Shut up, you dumbass!" he growled. Hancock gave a horrified gasp and leaned back, resting a hand against her forehead. "Oh my!" This pissed off the crowd. "They spoke abusively to the Snake Princess again!" "Unforgivable! Hurry and kill them!"

Hancock stood up quickly. "Sonia! Mari!" she shouted, pointing. "End these men's lives at once! To ensure there are no further outbursts…" she leaned far, _far_ back. ".. From their filthy mouths!" The sisters turned the Luffy and Jack. "I was hoping to have a little more fun with you," Sandersonia began, "but you heard our big sister!" "It looks like playtime is over now." Marigold said.

"Let's give these criminals despair and death!" Sandersonia said, before moving her tail. Luffy and Jack gave shocked looks as the tail dipped down from the arena and lifted up Margaret. From the crowd, a gasp could be heard. "Margaret!" Gasps came from many woman, seeing what will happen.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted, "What're you doing?! Don't touch them!" Jack gave a low growl, seeing Margaret being swung side to side. Luffy continued angrily. "What if she breaks?! She saved our lives you know!" The sisters gave a dark chuckle. "We _are_ going to break her." Sandersonia hissed. Jack growled even more, an unnoticed dark aura surrounded him.

"You said she saved your lives." Marigold said, "That's all the more reason to." "I feel bad for her," Sandersonia added, "but this is your punishment." "Don't be stupid!" Luffy yelled, "This duel is between us!" Luffy started to run. "Stop it!" Marigold got into position. "Above." Sandersonia said before Marigold took a swing down. Luffy jumped up, reaching towards the statue.

"Hey, you!" Luffy said, before being whacked down by Marigold, making an indention in the stone. By this point, Jack was shaking in anger, a shadow dangerously hiding his eyes. Her tail then wrapped around Luffy's waist, lifting him up. Luffy started to struggle. "Damn! Let go!" Marigold chuckled. "You're the only one who thinks this is a duel." She looked at Jack. "Even your friend knows this is pointless!"

"Just sit there and watch!" Sandersonia said, tossing Margaret up and down, "The emotional trauma you gave our sister goes much further than this!" Luffy gritted his teeth as he watched. "Hey! Stop it!" he bellowed, "She looked up to you guys, you know!" Sandersonia just laughed. "Everyone in this land does. So I think this is what she would want!"

"The hell it is!" Luffy yelled, "What are you stupid?!" "Oh. My." mocked Sandersonia, "What crude language." Jack started to show demonic signs, having ears, fangs, and claws out, with his tail swishing in fury. "After her," Marigold said, both her and the crowd not minding Jack, "we'll break the other two as well. Nice and slowly, too." She started to squeeze Luffy, leaning towards him. "That'd make it more painful for you too, right?"

Some in the crowd gasped, horrified. "Here goes…" Sandersonia said darkly, "Three…" "Hey! Stop!" Luffy yelled. Sandersonia lifted Margaret high. "Two…" "Stop it! Do you hear me?!" Luffy yelled again, only to be squeezed even more by Marigold. "It's no use." She said. Sandersonia narrowed her eyes. "One…" The crowd cried out in dismay, looking away. "Margaret!"

Margaret started to rapidly approach the ground. In that moment, both Luffy and Jack snapped open their eyes. "WE SAID **STOP**!" they shouted, both dark killing intent and a strange force washed over the woman, making an airless wind push against them. Everyone was swept away in surprise, giving an eerie stillness.

Women then started to pass out one by one, making more than half unconscious. Those still awake were shivering in fear, temporarily unable to speak. A woman started to scream. "The warriors are fainting!" Marigold slowly put Luffy down, still in shock. Sandersonia, one of the one shivering, let the statue fall out of her grasp. Seeing this, Luffy gasped and started to run, only to slow with less urgency and sigh in relief.

Jack had caught her and was holding her like she was made of glass, which was not very far from it, and placed Margaret down. His demented form vanished, showing a very worried expression. "C-could this be…?" one conscious woman stuttered. Luffy kept running until he was next to Jack. He crouched down and started to check for cracks.

Jack sighed. "What a relief!" Luffy smiled. "She isn't hurt anywhere!" Luffy looked up at Marigold and Sandersonia. "Oh, I guess you guys are sensible after all!" He laughed. Jack snickered, but only because of the expressions they had. It was true though, the purely dumbfounded snake-sisters having expressions like that in their current form was amusing.

In the seating area was a shocked Ran. "That was the Conqueror's Spirit just now…!" "This can't be real!" her friend said, "Only one out of a million people can master that Haki!" she shivered, "And the killing intent was so filled with bloodlust, who are they?!" '_I've never seen any person who can use it other than our Big Sister!_' Sandersonia thought. She turned to jack. '_And why so much killing intent? He has one of a savage murderer!_' '_This boy has the 'qualities of a conqueror' to stand above others!_' Marigold thought.

On the upper level, Hancock was biting her nail in thought. "He has the Conqueror's Spirit, just as I do?!" She said, "How can this be?! Is he no mere boy after all?!" Luffy and Jack were stretching casually, listening to the chatter around them. "Just who is this guy?!" a woman yelled. "What's everyone blabbing about?" Luffy said. "Yeah, what's the big deal?" Jack said.

"They don't realize what they just did?!" Marigold gasped. "I guess they haven't figured out how to control it." Sandersonia said. Both of them kept stretching, stopping after some arm rolls. "Alright!" Luffy said, "You showed me you're strong!" The sisters gasped, shocked. Jack cracked his knuckles, giving a devilish smirk. "Now, let's get on with the dual!"

**So it stops here for now. I know you guys are reading this, so please give more reviews! It's driving me crazy just thinking about it! Knowing that I'm doing a good or bad job is OK with me, just please! Give! More! Reviews!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, we're back! Right now it seems this story is destined to not get many reviews… Just to reassure everyone, ****_Xiaolin Showdown_**** and ****_One Piece_**** are not mine, no matter how much I would like it to be… Please also excuse the NBC reference. Alright! Back to the story!**

**Chapter 8: An All-Out Battle!**

The female observers sat there, staring at the strange duo. Apparently not liking the silence, Hancock spoke up. "What are you hesitating for?! Men are undeserving of fear!" This, _of course_, triggered a reaction from the female population, because they started to shout out. "Sonia-sama! Mari-sama!" "Beat those men up!" The sisters seemed to relax.

"Yes. There's nothing to fear, Mari…" Sadersonia said. "Yes." Marigold agreed, "If they can't control their enormous power, then it's nothing but zeal!" "But first..." Luffy said, looking back at Margaret's statue, "If we're gonna go all out, we better move her outta the way." Jack nodded. "We wouldn't want to break her now, do we?" Sandersonia narrowed her eyes. "Oh you sound quite confident. It seems you still don't understand the position that you're in."

Jack laughed. "That's what Oogie Boogie said…" "What?" Luffy asked. "Just a back-at-home reference." "Oh." Sandersonia became irritated from being ignored. "Who cares about that lousy statue?!" She yelled, lunging at it. "Margaret!" a woman shouted. Jack stood up next to Luffy, taking the hit with him. Sandersonia gasped in surprise, retracting her tail.

"Why do you two insist on protecting the statue, even at the expense on being hit yourself?!" she asked. Jack coughed out a bit of blood. "She has nothing to do with it…" Luffy snapped his head up. "She has nothing to do with this fight!" The sisters gasped, they've been doing that a lot, in shock.

"Very well." Hancock said, her sisters turning to her, "Let them move the statue." "Big Sis!" Sandersonia said. "Let the men fight to their heart's content." Hancock said, "And then beat them completely senseless and teach them just how insignificant men are!" "Right!" Her sisters confirmed.

This time, both Luffy and Jack carried Margaret to the edge of the arena. Putting her down, they stood up smiling. "Wait here just a little longer." Luffy said. Jack rose a fist in determination. "We'll figure something out once we beat them up!" They turned and walked back to Sandersonia and Marigold. "Okay!" they shouted, "All set!"

Sandersonia smirked. "Oh, you're already ready?" "Ready for us to beat you to a pulp?" Marigold said. "We already told you…" Jack growled. Luffy cracked his knuckles. "You're the ones who're gonna get beat up." Sandersonia chuckled. "You're still as insolent as ever!" Marigold spat out a glob of poison at them, making Luffy and Jack jump into the air.

In unison, the sisters smacked both to the ground by their tails. Thankfully, they landed on their feet, holding their sides. "Ouch!" "Damn!" they yelled. Marigold kept shooting glob after glob of poison, barely missing the running duo. "That attack doesn't scare me if you can't hit me with it!" Luffy yelled. "Yeah!" Jack said, "It isn't worth shit if you can't land a blow."

Unnoticeably, they landed in a purple fog. "Gum-Gum…" "Sonic…" They both then gagged. "What is this smoke…?!" Luffy wheezed. Jack just responded with hacking coughs. "My poison dissolves whatever it touches." Marigold said, "But that's not all…" The crowd started to squeal. "Marigold-sama's poison attack!" "Those men fell for it so easily!"

Jack shrugged half-heartedly. "Heh. This is nothing at all." The albino started to stumble. "H-hey!" Luffy said, "What's–" he stumbled a little as well before finding some balance. He held his head. "What the…?! I feel kinda woozy!" "I won't take you lightly anymore." Marigold said, "You're my prey. I'll weaken you with poison, corner you, and then kill you both for sure!"

They both rubbed their eyes, seeing everything going blurry. Marigold hit Luffy with the handle of her axe while Sandersonia hit Jack with her tail. "Just one whiff of my poison will dull one's consciousness!" Marigold said. The sisters relentlessly hit them over and over, earning laughs from all of the women currently watching. Hancock watched with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

Jack was knocked back. "That hurts, dammit!" "Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled, his attack missing Marigold entirely. "Gum-Gum Pistol!" he yelled again, this time missing Sandersonia. "What's the matter?" she taunted, "You can't even scratch us!" Jack and Luffy, blanched, struggling to stand up.

"You seem to be at a real loss…" Sandersonia said. "No matter how tough you may be," Marigold said, "if either of you can't control your powers, you're no different from a puny rat!" She gave an insane look. "Just give it up!" She swung her axe down where Luffy and Jack where seconds earlier.

Marigold then swung her tail at them, bashing them into the edge of the arena, making them bounce. They're seen holding their breaths, before exhaling, showing the poison they breathed. "Yes! They fell into the pit of blades!" A woman yelled. Luffy and Jack continued to fall, winded. They soon gained back consciousness, their visions clear again.

Luffy gasped. "I can see right! I'm healed!" "The poison's gone!" Jack shouted in joy. Grabbing Jack by the back of his corset, Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed onto the seating area's railing. A woman gasped. "His hand! It's the man's hand!" Luffy swung, giving an excited yell, while Jack laughed manically, enjoying the rush.

"Look at that!" a woman shouted, pointing. "They just won't give up!" another said, before raising a hand. "Mari-sama! Sonia-sama! The men are still alive!" "Huh?!" the sisters said. Even while enjoying the swinging, Jack frowned seriously. "What do we do about the poison smoke?" Luffy looked up, seeing Marigold take a deep breath.

She started to shoot more globs of poison, barely missing Luffy and Jack. Luffy gave a yell, launching them high into the air and over the ring. Jack clambered onto Luffy's back, who had started to ready an attack. "Gum-Gum…" The sisters looked up at them, before Marigold spat out yet another blob of poison.

Luffy inhaled deeply, drawing air and inflating like a- "Balloon!" What he said. He floated to the side, missing the poison shot. "Go flying!" Luffy yelled before releasing a large gust of air. The sisters closed their eyes, unable to see through the wind. Soon, the poison was blown away, blobs and all. Luffy was blown higher up in the air from the force, before landing back down on his feet.

"Alright!" Jack cheered, "That's much better!" Marigold and Sandersonia turned around to face the men. "All the smoke and poison is gone now!" Luffy said, smiling, "Now we can fight with an easy mind!" The crowd was shocked. "The man used his breath to send the poison flying away!" "Unbelievable!" "Men are so mysterious!" "Aren't they, though?"

Luffy and Jack took a wider stance. Sandersonia chuckled nervously. "You can fight with an easy mind, you say?" Luffy placed a fist down, while Jack started to emit a dark aura. Marigold turned to him nervously as well. "After being beaten so horribly, you still spout such insolence?!" "Alright…" Luffy drawled out slowly.

He pumped his legs twice, starting to turn a bright-pink color and giving off steam. Jack started to gain fangs and claws, his eyes giving a feral look. "Now it's our turn to go full-power too." Jack said as he and Luffy lifted their heads up. "Second Gear!" "Demonic Boost!"

The crowd started to gasp. "What is that?!" "Smoke's coming from his body!" "He looks like a demon!" "Is that how men are?!" "What kind of creatures are they?!" "Smoke! He's giving off smoke!" "Demon! He turned into a demon!" "Full-power?" Sandersonia asked, "Meaning you weren't at full-power this entire time?" "So what if you changed the appearance of your bodies?!" Marigold said.

"Have you forgotten we can read your every move and that your attacks have no effects on us?" Sandersonia said. "We're gonna try anyway." Luffy said, drawing a palm towards them while Jack dropped down on all fours. "Gum-Gum Jet…" "Demon…" Sandersonia lashed out at them, who disappeared in this air. "It's no use!" Sandersonia yelled, changing her swing to try to keep up.

"Pistol!" Luffy yelled, throwing an un-seeable punch. Sandersonia blocked, only to give a pained gasp. "Big Sis Sonia!" Marigold said worriedly, before being attacked by Jack. "Pounce!" He body-slammed her, pushing her back a few feet. Even when blocking, she gave out the same gasp. "It looks like you weren't bluffing about going full-power…" Marigold panted.

Sandersonia's eyes were dark. "In that case, I'll bite you to death with all the power I have to!" Her hair shifted, strangly taking form of snakes. "Medusa Hair…" Seven snakes were formed, mouths gapping dangerously. "…Eight-Headed Serpent!" The crowd started to cheer. "Go!" "Sandersonia-sama!" Sandersonia gave a malicious smile, one of the snakes lunged at Luffy, who disappeared before it reached him.

The crowd started to talk. "The fence around the arena!" "The giant serpents are actually her hair, yet it's like they have fangs of iron!" Luffy kept disappearing and reappearing as he dodged, being a pink blur. Sandersonia started to panic. '_Why can't I hit him?!_' she thought, '_I'm reading his every move ahead of time, but I can't keep up!_'

She spotted Luffy, before lunging at him again. Luffy charged and grabbed her neck as he flew past. He gave a yell as he pulled Sandersonia, who gave a choked gasp. Luffy slammed her head into the floor, the impact shaking the floor while Sandersonia's body rebounded from the force. Marigold gasped, seeing her sister fall, and started to charge.

Jack stopped her by a hand, looking insane. "Now, now," he growled, "let's play fair." She tensed, then relaxed slightly when she saw him punching himself. Marigold swore she heard him mutter '_God-damn side-effects_!' before looking back up. "Sorry, "Jack said, "technical difficulties." She sweat dropped, thinking, '_Some side-effects!_' before glancing back at Luffy, who stood up.

Jack cracked his knuckles. "Well, I guess we start fighting." Marigold swung her axe at him, only to be dodged easily. "Big Sis Sonia!" she yelled at her sister, who shifted slightly. "Demon…" Jack said behind her. Marigold turned around. "It's no use!" she said, "Your attacks bounce right off, as I showed you before!" She rose a palm up. "As long as I can surpass your speed, your brute strength attacks cannot defeat my defense!"

The crowd gasped in awe while Hancock looked on, frowning. "…Beast…" he leapt at her. "Palm!" A large amount of force came, making Marigold fall back half-way down the arena. The crowd gapped at the scene, shocked at their power. Sandersonia trembled as she got up, looking at Luffy, along with Marigold who glared at Jack before starting to climb up.

"Sonia! Mari!" Hancock called out. Her sisters gave a horrified glance. "What are you two playing around for?!" Hancock growled. "B-Big Sis…!" Marigold said. "Don't tell me you've forgotten those men's transgressions!" she whispered dangerously. Sandersonia looked terrified. "S-sorry, Big Sis! We'll finish them at once!" She and her sister circled Luffy and Jack, who stood where they were.

"Medusa Hair…" Sandersonia said, "…Eight-Headed Serpent!" Marigold flicked a match, bursting into flames. Jack's eyes widened. "She's on fire!" "Medusa hair…" Marigold said, "Salamander!" "We won't give you anywhere to run!" Sandersonia shouted. The crowd cheered. "They're surrounded! There's no escape now, no matter how nimble they are!" "There's no better attack than this!"

Marigold's flaming, literally, hair rose while Sandersonia's green hair did the same. Luffy and Jack prepared an attack. "Gum-Gum…" "Air…" The sisters gasped, before attacking furiously at them. "…Jet…" Luffy jumped into the air while Jack drew his fists. "Gataling!" "Punch!" Luffy started to punck rapidly, while Jack did a single, atmosphere-shifting punch.

The combination broke apart Sandersonia's hair and did the same for Marigold's while partially putting out the flames. They both recoiled back fearfully, eyes wide. The crowd gasped, multiple jaws dropping. Luffy gave a swift kick to Sandersonia, while Jack gave a hard punch at Marigold. Losing balance, the sisters collided, forehead to forehead.

Sandersonia gave a screech, hurting from Marigolds flames. "Oh no!" Marigold gasped, "Big Sis Sonia! Get away, quickly!" She pushed her away, only proving it futile as her sister caught fire. "What?!" Marigold gasped, feeling a pull, "I'm being dragged!" She looked down, seeing their tails tied together. "Our tails! When did they…?!"

Luffy and Jack watched with crossed arms, before turning to the crowd and striking poses. "It's hot! It's hot! Help!" "Wait Big Sis! Don't pull me!" Sandersonia started to fall backwards. "Big Sis Sonia!" Marigold shouted, "Watch out! That's the pit of blades! Hold on to the stands!" White eyed, Sandersonia did as she said, panting. "Th-that was close…"

The crowd gasped. "S-Sandersonia-sama?!" Hancock had a disgusted look. "How pathetic!" Her domineer changed into worry, spotting her flaming back, before going into full-blown panic. "Sonia's back…! If…!" she whispered, "If the citizens should see it…!" Luffy leaped to her and latched onto her back, putting out the flames. "Ouch!" he shouted, "Hot!" '_That man!_' Hancock thought.

The crowd went up into an uproar. "He's kicking her when she's down!" "He's inhuman! He's going to knock Sonia-sama into the pit and skewer her!" "Damn you, man!" Sandersonia growled. "Don't move!" Luffy whispered urgently, panting. "Even when you guys wanna kill us, we don't want to kill you!" Hancock tched nervously.

"You insolent little…!" Sandersonia hissed, "Mari! Use this chance to kill him!" After a pause, she continued. "What are you doing, Mari?!" "She can't, Ms. Sonia…" Jack said quietly for the first time, showing great concern. Sandersonia gave a small gasp. "Because…" Marigold said, "he's protecting us right now…!" Someone in the crowd caught on.

"Look!" she said, "Sandersonia-sama's clothing burned off and her back is showing!" They started to panic. "If that man gets off her, her Gorgon Eyes will be exposed!" "Oh no! Everyone who sees them will be turned to stone!" Sandersonia gasped. "My back…!" "You guys said so earlier!" Luffy whispered. Hancock's eyes wobbled, emotions coursing through her as she remembered.

"You'd rather die than let people see this, right?!" Luffy said, "So don't move!" Hancock gasped, before giving a determined look. Her fingers curled, turning into a fist. Hancock shot up. "The combat is over!" she shouted, "Everyone leave the arena at once before you're exposed to the Gorgons Eyes!" The crowd went into action. "Oh no! We gotta get outside!" "We'll be petrified!" "Hurry! Hurry!" "The Gorgon's curse!"

The crowd cleared in seconds, leaving behind a cloud of dust. Hancock panted, distracted of memories long ago, before shaking her head. She collapsed in her seat, putting a hand on her forehead. "I was fighting you just moments ago." Sandersonia panted, "Why are you protecting me?" "Our fight and the thing you don't want seen are two separate things." Jack said, smiling.

"You now owe your lives to the men you tried to execute." Granny Nyon whispered to herself, watching them from afar, "Maybe you can fool the country, but you can't fool yourself forever, Snake Princess. The thing etched onto the backs of you three sisters is…" Hancock was still having a hand on her eyes, her frown straining as she started to cry, whimpering softly.

**Well, this is as far as the episode goes, so you'll have to wait until the next one. All of Jack's attack-names are mine, but anyone can use them I guess… Anyways, goodbye for now!**


	10. Sorry!

So, I guessed you noticed the increase of days between uploads... I'm sorry, but inspiration has left me completely. The beginning was short, I know, but having to rewatch everything and go with the multiple POV's is exhausting... I will make more soon, so keep on the lookout for the next one!

Seeing you again soon,

CupcakesREvil.


End file.
